


지금, 우리 (Now, We)

by honey_peach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_peach/pseuds/honey_peach
Summary: No, Baekhyun doesn't like Park Chanyeol or the attention that he gives him. He really doesn't. Thank God for Kyungsoo. [In which Baekhyun is stupid, Chanyeol is smitten, and Kyungsoo is really too good of a friend.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ 14.6k of my rambling, enjoy :) ♡ 
> 
> ♡ FakeBoyfriend!AU but not in the "traditional" sense I suppose. ♡ 
> 
> ♡ Thanks to Gabi for being my beta even though she doesn't ship chanbaek lmao ♡ 
> 
> ♡ don't forget to comment, leave kudos, and subscribe for any possible bonuses if you want ♡ 
> 
> ❤ ENJOY❤ 

_ Oh no, he’s right there! _ Park fucking Chanyeol is right fucking there. And he’s walking towards Baekhyun’s workplace with a purpose, that much is sure. Baekhyun really didn’t think he would come and he now realizes how stupid it was to give the name of his actual workplace, but he had also given out his phone number so it wasn’t the only stupid thing he’d done that day. In his defense, he was nervous. Park Chanyeol is a beanpole of a man while Baekhyun is, well, a man and not much more. So when he loomed over Baekhyun and asked, in his baritone voice, if he would be his partner for their english project of course he agreed. Even though he wanted to say no.

 

While working out the logistics of how they would work together Baekhyun mentioned that he’d be at work until 10 that night and had to close up so he couldn’t work on the assignment that day. Chanyeol then insisted on picking Baekhyun up from work so they could go to the library to get at least an hour’s worth of work done. Baekhyun, once again, couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

 

So now, with the man meeting his eyes through the front window of the cafe, Baekhyun feels trapped and panicky. He glances at the person who always helps him out in his times of need, however unwilling, and decides he’s going to help him out now as well. What are best friends for? This, Baekhyun tells himself. Kyungsoo is staring into space as they wait for the clock to officially hit 10 so they can punch out. They’re both standing behind the counter, Kyungsoo leaning forward to rest his elbows on the granite. “Do you love me, Kyungsoo?”  

 

Kyungsoo focuses on him, with furrowed brows. ““Uh...Yes? Why are you asking that?”

 

      “Then just go along with it”, Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo no time to react before he grabs his face and plants his lips against his best friend’s. Kyungsoo’s eyes have somehow gotten wider than usual, Baekhyun didn’t think it possible. When Baekhyun pulls back and surveys his expression, he isn’t angry, just confused.

 

      “Baekhyun, what the hell?” Kyungsoo tries to put a bit of distance between them but Baekhyun won’t let him, instead snaking an arm around his slender shoulder.

 

      “For all intents and purposes, you are my boyfriend.” Baekhyun whispers now, because Chanyeol has entered and is only a couple feet away from them. Kyungsoo makes a noise of protest but Baekhyun talks over him, completely ignoring whatever he was about to say. “Oh, Chanyeol. I totally forgot that we would be meeting up.” He plasters on a fake smile.

 

Chanyeol looks like he knows Baekhyun is lying, but doesn’t comment on it. “That’s ok. You can still come to the library though, right?”

 

      “Yeah, sure. Uh, this is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo closer to his side. Kyungsoo just gives off a nervous chuckle and Baekhyun knows he’s plotting his demise.

 

      “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, you guys look good together.” The silence that follows is brief, but for some reason it feels like a century goes by before Chanyeol speaks again. “I’ll just go sit and wait for you.” He gives a nod of acknowledgement to Kyungsoo, which the shorter returns, and heads to a table off to the side of them.

 

      “Ow, what was that for?” Kyungsoo has just given him an elbow to the ribs and Baekhyun’s angry face is supposed to be intimidating but he knows he just looks like an upset toddler.  

 

      “For pimping me out! You’re a terrible friend.” Kyungsoo hisses in a whisper.

 

      “Uh, no. It’s only pimping you out if I let other people use you. But I’m the only one using you, your lips are just for me, it’s fine.” Baekhyun reasons.

 

      “Do you hear yourself, you buffoon? And, no! These lips are for Jongin, not you or anyone else!” Luckily, the background music of the cafe is loud enough that when Kyungsoo raises his voice above a whisper, he won’t be heard where Chanyeol is seated.

 

Baekhyun’s heart drops a bit, how had that slipped his mind? “Please don’t tell Jongin. I’m too young to die, Kyungsoo.” Kim Jongin is a very quiet, brooding man. He’s lean and toned and looks very agile. Agile enough to chase Baekhyun as far as his short legs will carry him and then finish the job as punishment for touching his precious angel, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun has never seen his wrath and he doesn’t want to either.

 

      “Shut up, it’s not that serious. But stop making me be your fake boyfriend. What’s the point anyway? What’s up with that guy?” Kyungsoo juts his chin in the general direction of Chanyeol, who’s on his phone, probably using some SNS.

 

Baekhyun brings his lips closer to Kyungsoo’s ear to whisper. “He’s creepy.”

 

Kyungsoo deadpans at him, then looks at Chanyeol and back to Baekhyun. He leans in to Baekhyun’s ear this time, “You’re looking like the real creep between the two of you.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief, “You don’t understand-”

 

      “Oh, it’s 10 o’clock. Time to head out.” Kyungsoo makes sure he’s loud enough so Chanyeol can hear. Baekhyun fights to keep his expression neutral as Kyungsoo smiles sweetly at him. “I’ll take care of closing up, you go ahead and clock out so you can get to the library.”

 

Baekhyun has no choice but to do as told and he meets Chanyeol by the door when he’s done. Chanyeol holds the door for for him and they make their way across campus. Halfway there, Baekhyun falls behind a little to text Kyungsoo:  _ If I get kidnapped it’s all your fault.  _ Kyungsoo just replies with an eye rolling emoji. 

 

Once they arrive they dive right in, Chanyeol doesn’t make small talk, just tells him the game plan for how they’ll complete this project. Baekhyun is surprised at how well thought out Chanyeol’s plan is. He’s a soccer player and those kids can pretty much get away with anything as long as they play well so most don’t bother with work, let alone doing it well. The night is uneventful, they just work on the project and end up getting a significant amount done. They stay until 11:30 and Chanyeol insists on walking him home since his dorm is next door. He had been so tense for nothing. It was like a completely different Chanyeol than what Baekhyun has come to know.

 

~

 

     “I don’t understand. Chanyeol wasn’t being creepy last night. He stopped doing all the stuff he usually does.” Baekhyun explains. 

 

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun but he’s staring into space so he directs his questioning eyes to Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo sighs, completely done with his idiot of a friend. “He’s convinced that Park Chanyeol is a creep so he made me be his fake boyfriend to ward off any unwanted attention and is, for some reason, surprised and confused that it worked.” He then turns to Baekhyun. “By the way, I had my suspicions that I knew who that guy was, and I was right. Jongin told me he’s on the soccer team with Chanyeol and he’s a nice kid, not creepy at all.”

 

      “Does Jongin’s opinion on who’s creepy or not really count when he walks around looking like he’ll beat up anyone who looks at him wrong?” Baekhyun muses.

 

      “I’m seriously about to slap you across this restaurant.” Kyungsoo gives him a bored look.

 

Baekhyun feigns shock, “He’s even made our Kyungsoo violent. Jongdae, are you hearing this?”

 

      “So, what I’m gathering is that Baekhyun hates Chanyeol for no reason?” Jongdae ignores Baekhyun’s question.

 

Baekhyun jumps to his own defense. “No! He’s creepy! He’s always looking at me, and watching me do stuff. He even said something to me before!” 

 

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to feign shock, “Oh, the horror! Not human interaction!”

 

Baekhyun is sporting the upset toddler look again. “Shut up! It’s what he said that was creepy. He told me that he liked my smile once when we were sitting next to each other. Who says that to someone they barely know? Stop downplaying my traumatic experiences, Kyungsoo.”

 

      “Literally shut the hell up before people start staring at us.” Kyungsoo takes a sip of his water. “You’re so dense, it’s obvious that the boy just likes you. People compliment people they like.”

 

Jongdae chimes in, “Park Chanyeol likes you? And that’s a bad thing?”

 

      “What, you know who he is too?” Jongdae nods. “Well I don’t know if you noticed, Jongdae, but he’s just trying to soften me up so he can do...things.” Baekhyun shifts his eyes to the side, checking if anyone else in the place is listening to this weird conversation. He’s starting to realize the he sounds like he should be wearing a tin foil hat to keep Park Chanyeol from invading his thoughts. “I mean, I’m not sure what, but it can’t be anything good.”

 

      “So, you’re afraid Chanyeol will steal your maidenhood, got it.” Jongdae nods to himself in assurance. 

 

Baekhyun scoffs, “You think this is so funny. Baekhyun’s suffering is comedy to the two of you, huh?”

 

Kyungsoo gasps, “Oh my God, shut up, stop talking about yourself in third person. I just had an epiphany and I finally know what’s going on here. You’re projecting.”

 

      “He’s...what?” Jongdae asks before Baekhyun can. 

 

      “Okay, Baekhyun is really good looking and has a good personality, right?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

      “I like where this is going.” Baekhyun nods in approval. 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “And he’s interested in dating but he’s been single until now, why? I’ll tell you why, because of bad past experiences. Every guy that’s ever been interested in him has turned out to be trash.”

 

Jongdae picks up another fry, “Okay, so where does the projecting come in?” 

 

Kyungsoo points at Baekhyun, “He’s been projecting those other guys’ trash behaviors onto innocent Park Chanyeol, poor guy.”

 

Baekhyun’s mouth is agape.

 

      “Don’t you have anything to say?’ Jongdae asks.

 

       “Not really. I thought you were going to keep complimenting me then I ended up being insulted.” Baekhyun answers. His expression has turned sullen but at least he’s closed his mouth.

 

      “I knew, it. I’m always right.” Kyungsoo smiles. “But even if you liked him back, it wouldn’t work out.”

 

      “What why?” Baekhyun asks, oddly defensive.

 

      “Hello, he thinks I’m your boyfriend. Did you already forget our burning love? I’m hurt.” Kyungsoo frowns. “Also imagine how awkward it’ll be to have to explain that you lied about having a boyfriend and went to these lengths to avoid him because you thought he was a stalker or something. And then to have to go further and explain that you only thought that because you have terrible past experiences with men? Embarrassing to say the least.” 

 

      “Oh. I didn’t think of all that.” Baekhyun cringes. 

 

      “Well you rarely ever think, so-” Jongdae is cut off by Baekhyun throwing lettuce at his face. 

 

      “Well it’s fine. I don’t like him anyway. I just need to finish this project with him and then it’ll all be behind me. You’ll be relinquished from your boyfriend duties.” He points at Kyungsoo.

 

      “What, I’m getting dumped just like that? Cruel.” Kyungsoo’s smile shows that he’s enjoying Baekhyun’s discomfort. “Jongdae, he even kissed me and everything.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. “Does Jongin know?” He whispers, like Jongin will pop out of the potted plant nearest their table to sock Baekhyun in the face if he hears.

 

      “No, and he won’t as long as Kyungsoo values my health.” Baekhyun answers. 

 

      “Why are you guys making it seem like I’m dating some criminally insane MMA fighter? Jongin is a sweetheart. You guys just have to get to know him better, that’s all.” Kyungsoo defends.

 

      “After we break up, I will. But for now I’m avoiding your other man.” Baekhyun declares.

 

~

 

      “He’s avoiding me!” Baekhyun shouts as soon as Kyungsoo opens the door to his dorm room. He had made the trek over after one of his afternoon classes. 

 

      “Good afternoon to you as well, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo moves aside to let him in.

 

      “Yeah, all that. But listen, he’s basically acting like I don’t exist.” Baekhyun takes off his shoes and walks over to the mini fridge, looking over his options. He’s supposed to be eating lunch right now but he needed to yell his problems at Kyungsoo in person.

 

      “And that’s what you wanted, isn’t it? I knew you were indecisive but this is a bit much.” Kyungsoo walks over and grabs the tupperware container out of Baekhyun’s hand. “That’s Jongin’s doenjang-jjigae, find something else.”

 

With narrowed eyes and a pout, Baekhyun has no choice but to keep searching, so he turns back to the fridge. “That’s not the problem, we have work to do. He didn’t even ask me about the next time we’ll meet up for the project so  _ I  _ had to text  _ him  _ to ask. And you know what he said? ‘Not tonight, sorry.’  Disrespectful, I knew I was right about him.”

 

     “How is that remotely disrespectful. Also, you could’ve just talked to him after class, so why didn’t you.” Kyungsoo asks.

 

      “That’s not important right now, what’s important is figuring out how to get a new partner.” 

 

     “That’s not going to happen, you have no valid reason to inconvenience a bunch of people like that.” He smiles at Baekhyun, “By the way, Jongin is going to be here soon. It’s the perfect time for you two to formally meet.”

 

      “Hard pass. I’ll go play in traffic instead, see ya.” Baekhyun scrambles up with the few convenience store snacks he’d found cradled in his arms and dumps them into his backpack. “I’ll tell you if anything happens with Park.” He puts his shoes on and is out the door in seconds.

 

~

 

Okay, all he has to do is go to the library and work with Chanyeol like he did last time. He’s decided that it’ll just be easier to stick with Chanyeol as a partner and finish this as quickly as possible. They have a three week deadline and with the schedule Chanyeol has, they should be done within a week and a half, two weeks at most. He can stick this out, Chanyeol won’t run him off. It’s the day after Chanyeol told Baekhyun he couldn’t work on the project but luckily he’s available today. 

 

      “When he comes in here you better keep your crusty ass lips to yourself.” Kyungsoo leers at him while gathering up menus from tables. 

 

      “I’m going to ignore that blatant fallacy. Don’t worry, you’re safe from my advances, I’m sure he got the message last time. But don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” Baekhyun says, sweeping up on the opposite side of the cafe.

 

      “I know this will come as a shock since I have been tolerating you for years, but I’m not into you. Give up Baekhyun, you’ll never win my heart.” He brings his menu collection to the front counter and then heads to collect from the other side of the cafe. 

 

When he walks past Baekhyun though, he’s grabbed by the arm, receiving a grin from his friend. “You know what this means, don’t you? I have to make you fall in love with me. And my crusty lips too, of course.”

 

Kyungsoo playfully puts on a sour expression. “I’m going to throw up on you if you keep this up.”

 

Ignoring the warning, Baekhyun grabs the sides of Kyungsoo’s head and begins planting wet kisses all over the other’s cheeks.

 

They both jump at the sound of the bell welcoming a customer. But it’s Chanyeol and he’s not here for anything the cafe offers, besides Baekhyun, of course.

 

      “Oh, hi.”Baekhyun doesn’t know why his voice sounds meek, like he just got caught doing something wrong.

 

Chanyeol immediately smiles at them and it’s...odd? That’s the best adjective Baekhyun could come up with. “Hi. Sorry to interrupt. I’ll wait for you over there.” He quickly retreats to a corner of the cafe to wait for them to finish up. Baekhyun watches him walk away noting that Chanyeol has gone from indifferent to kind since yesterday and it seems a bit fake. Was there a hidden motive behind this move?

 

      “You know, I have a theory.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun turns to look at him like he’s forgotten he was even there. “Oh, I’m definitely right about this.” There’s a smile spreading across Kyungsoo’s face now.

 

      “Care to share with the class?” Baekhyun raises a brow.

 

      “Oh you’ll find out soon, I don’t wanna say anything and influence you negatively.” Kyungsoo resumes his menu collecting, leaving Baekhyun to ponder what that means.

 

~

 

      “So, do you understand it now?” Chanyeol flicks his eyes up to meet Baekhyun’s. 

 

His lashes are quite long, Baekhyun notices. “Yup, thanks.” 

 

A comfortable silence follows where Baekhyun takes some more time to study Chanyeol while trying to be discreet about it as Chanyeol focuses on his work. His ears stick out kinda far but it doesn’t look bad, his skin is somehow blemish free. His eyes trail down and linger at Chanyeol’s lips. They’re nice, pink and full and probably very sof-

 

      “By the way,” Baekhyun could’ve jumped out of his seat at the other’s voice breaching the quiet around them. “I wanted to apologize.”

Baekhyun manages to gain composure once he realizes that Chanyeol is oblivious to to his previous staring. “Apologize? For what?”

 

Chanyeol then looks down at the table, cheeks lightly dusting pink. “Well, I don’t know if you could tell but, I liked you. Before...before I found out that you had a boyfriend. I wanted to say sorry for flirting with you.” In the 10 seconds it’s taken Chanyeol to say this, his cheeks and ears have gone completely red. Baekhyun is fishing through his memories to try to justify why he ever thought of this boy as creepy.

 

      “Oh.” This shouldn’t be monumental, Kyungsoo had told him this very thing the other day. Baekhyun already had an idea that Chanyeol liked him. But still, he’s surprised that he told him and he knows his face shows it. “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not like you knew or anything.”

 

      “Yeah, but I felt bad so I just had to say something.” Chanyeol says timidly.

 

      “There’s nothing to be forgiven, trust me,” Baekhyun is starting to feel a little bad about lying to him. 

 

~

 

      “This is Yixing, he’s gonna tag along with us so he can study.” Chanyeol gestures to the slightly shorter guy next to him. 

 

Baekhyun had been confused when he saw two people approaching the cafe instead of one. They’ve been doing this for a little over a week and it’s always just been him and Chanyeol. “Oh. Hi, I’m Baekhyun.” He smiles at the newcomer who returns the smile.

 

      “Hey. Sorry for popping up on you guys last minute.” When Yixing smiles a dimple forms in his  cheek and Baekhyun instantly warms up to him.

 

      “It’s cool, let’s go. Goodnight, Kyungsoo.” He looks at his best friend who was behind the counter silent the entire time. He gives a dismissive wave and smile and that’s when Baekhyun notices that he’s focused on his phone, probably texting Jongin grossly romantic things.

 

When they get to the library Yixing sits next to Chanyeol and Baekhyun sits across from the both of them, all working and chatting quietly until they decide to take a ten minute break. 

Chanyeol excuses himself to go use the bathroom and Yixing starts looking at Baekhyun like he wants to say something, but isn’t sure if he should. 

 

They’ve gotten friendly enough in the 45 minutes that they’ve been here so Baekhyun isn’t sure why he’s looking so timid now. He gives him a questioning look, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

 

He opens his camera app and switches to the front camera when he hears Yixing chuckle. “ No. It’s just...I was wondering if you and Chanyeol…” He stops, looking unsure again. “Eh, nevermind. I’ll just ask him.” 

 

Baekhyun pouts, “I’m sure if it involves both of us I’d know the answer. Come on, don’t leave me in suspense.” 

 

Yixing contemplates before reaching his hand out. “I’ll give you my number and after I ask him then I’ll tell you what it was.” 

 

Baekhyun wants to push it further but Yixing smiles a dimpled smile at him and he caves. “Fine.” 

 

      “It’s no big deal, I’m just not sure if he wants me to say.” Yixing reassures. 

 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “Is this about him liking me? Cause I already know.” 

 

Yixing looks scandalized. “How did you know.” 

 

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at Yixing’s reaction. “He told me himself.”

 

      “Wow, I never expected that. He always talked about you like you intimidated him, I’m so glad he finally confessed to you.” He leans towards Baekhyun with a grin, “So you guys are dating now, right? He must be waiting to tell me.”

 

Baekhyun hadn’t expected Yixing to say anything like that. For starters, he didn’t know that Chanyeol liked him enough to talk about him to his friends regularly. He also doesn’t know exactly how to respond to the question. If he says yes then that’ll be a blatant lie, one Yixing could confirm with Chanyeol easily. If he says no and that he already has a boyfriend then he’ll have to lie about Kyungsoo to yet another person or just lie and tell Yixing that he had rejected his friend. Ultimately, he’ll have to choose one because it’s not logical for Chanyeol to confess and then not ask Baekhyun to date. Unfortunately all his choices end up being lies. When did he become such a liar? 

 

He makes what seems like the easiest choice. “No, I have a boyfriend.” He apologizes to Kyungsoo in his head. He imagines that Kyungsoo would just flip him off in response.

 

      “Ah, that sucks.” Yixing looks disappointed. “Not for you, But for Chanyeol.”, he quickly amends. “It must be hard liking someone and being around them all the time but knowing you can’t be- nevermind, that sounds so depressing. I wasn’t trying to guilt trip you or anything weird.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “You’re fine.” In all honesty he wanted Yixing to keep going, he was learning more about Chanyeol the more that Yixing spoke. He picked up on it when Yixing said that Chanyeol “likes” and not “liked” him. Chanyeol had made it seem like it was all in the past because of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun now realizes that he was pretty stupid to believe that, no one gets over a crush that quickly.

 

Yixing suddenly shifts his eyes to focus on something behind Baekhyun and he hears footsteps approaching their table, signalling Chanyeol’s return. They fall back into their previous routine after their break is up but Baekhyun is distracted. Now that he knows Chanyeol still likes him he finds himself watching for any indication of it. Chanyeol never shows any, just politely talking about their work when needed. 

 

Why isn’t he looking at Baekhyun like he used to? Oh, right, Kyungsoo. But like Kyungsoo said, this is what he had wanted. Even if Chanyeol isn’t a weirdo it’s not like he wanted Chanyeol to pursue him now. He just wants attention, he decides. He’s doing that thing where people want the attention of someone who has a crush on them even if they don’t return their feelings. He needs to get it together, after this week he won’t have to see Chanyeol as much so that will help.

 

~

 

His expectation of seeing Chanyeol less isn’t met though, because Yixing ends up inviting him to a weekend day trip to the beach. There are a couple other people going and Chanyeol is one of them, Yixing had texted him. It’s spring and not yet warm enough for them to swim comfortably so they plan to have a picnic, enjoy the scenery, and go into town to see what it has to offer. He accepts because Yixing is someone he’d love to get closer with even though he isn’t sure why he’s been invited. 

 

He texts Kyungsoo to let him know his plans and gets no response.

 

_ B: answer me!! _

_ B: kyungsoo! _

_ B: pls amswer _

_ B: *answer _

_ B: just read your messages u bitch _

_ B: !!! _

_ B: kyungshit respond to me _

 

_ K: what the fuck do you want? _

 

Finally, Baekhyun thinks.

 

_ B: I just want to let you know where i’m going. What if i die? Or get kidnapped? _

 

_ K: please. no one wants to kidnap you, why do you keep saying that? _

_ K: you’re so ugly they’ll just return you anyway, now leave me alone _

 

_ B: if u keep hurting my feelings like this i’m gonna fake my own death and pin it on u so the police hold u responsible and you’ll spend the rest of your life in prison.  _

 

_ K: ok, have fun _

 

_ B: are u serious?!??! I know jongin has his balls on your forehead or whatever but is that more important than your best friend? _

 

_ K: nevermind don’t fake your own death, i’ll just kill u for real _

 

_ B: anyway make sure you read over the details of where i’m going, i’ll let you get back to rim job thursday on your couple calander :) _

 

_ K: eat a dick _

 

_ B: i think you’ve got that covered for the both of us :))) _

 

There are no more responses after that so Baekhyun takes it as a victory and spends the rest of the night watching variety shows. The next day he goes through his classes anticipating Saturday. 

 

When it finally arrives he gets dressed in an outfit Kyungsoo had bought him for Christmas, the jeans that make his hips look good with a wool sweater, and goes to the meetup spot Yixing had texted him. It’s an assortment of benches right under a tree on the edge of campus. 

 

Walking up he notices that someone's already there. He had expected to be the first one since his excitement compelled him to arrive twenty minutes early. The closer he gets, the more certain he is that it’s Chanyeol. He’s starting to feel nervous and he’s not sure why. He’s been alone with Chanyeol plenty of times already. Maybe because now, there’s no project to distract them.

 

      “Hey.” Chanyeol brightens up once he looks up from his phone and notices Baekhyun.

 

      “Hi.” Baekhyun offers a smile back. He stands there awkwardly until Chanyeol gestures beside himself for Baekhyun to sit.

 

And that’s it, they both sit in silence until Yixing shows up with who Baekhyun assumes is a highschool student. He learns that Minseok is not a highschool student, but a senior blessed in the youthful looks department. Another senior, Junmyeon, joins them a little later on.

 

The drive there is uneventful to everyone else, but to Baekhyun, it’s torturous. He’s sitting in the back next to Chanyeol, who has been squished into the middle. It makes sense because besides Yixing, who’s driving, Baekhyun only knows Chanyeol. Of course he would sit next to him, it’s no big deal. Kyungsoo would call him an idiot if he knew that he was feeling weird about simply sitting next to someone. He doesn’t even know why, that’s the worst part. It’s not like he’s disgusted, he’d just rather not be in the current situation. 

 

_ You’re nervous because you like him  _ is all Kyungsoo says when Baekhyun texts him about it at the rest stop. He immediately feels the urge to respond with a barrage of insults but Kyungsoo hadn’t made fun of him like he expected so he lets it slide. They all get back in the car and continue the journey.

 

~

 

      “Uh, Baekhyun? We’re here.” That’s definitely Chanyeol’s voice. “Baekhyun, come on.”

 

He opens his eyes and looks around blearily. Oh, he had fallen asleep. He notices that he and Chanyeol are the only ones in the car now. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he’s leaning against Chanyeol and a few more to gather that he had been sleeping on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He bolts up, suddenly very awake. “Sorry.” He feels his cheeks heat up. 

 

Chanyeol just smiles, “It’s okay. You must’ve been pretty tired, you were snoring and drooling and everything.” 

 

Baekhyun’s jaw drops, mortified. “I’ve never done that before! Did I drool on you?” He turns his head to look at Chanyeol’s hoodie, where he was just laying. 

 

Chanyeol starts laughing and Baekhyun looks at him like he’s crazy. “I’m just joking. You did make some whining noises though but that was it.”

 

      “Oh”, Baekhyun feels his ears heat up now too and he gives a shy smile . “Where’s everyone else?”

 

Chanyeol juts his thumb over his shoulder, pointing backwards, “They went to set up the picnic but I wanted to let you sleep a little more. Let’s go before they eat all the good stuff.” He smiles at him again and Baekhyun feels his stomach do a little flip. He just nods and gets out of the car, Chanyeol following.

 

They arrive just in time to see a seagull flying away with Minseok’s chip as he screams in a mixture of anger and terror. Everyone immediately bursts out in laughter as Minseok gives the other nearby birds looks of disgust. Chanyeol doubles over and is actually on his knees in the sand laughing and everyone just laughs harder watching him. Eventually, they settle at the picnic table and enjoy their meal and the early spring weather. 

 

~

 

      “My family comes here a lot so I know where the good restaurants are. What kind of place should we go to for dinner?” Junmyeon surveys everyone, awaiting their response. They’ve just finished their lunch so maybe lack of appetite is what’s hindering any enthusiasm in choosing their next meal.

 

      “Hmm, I guess you can never go wrong with seafood in a beachfront town, right?”  Baekhyun suggests. 

 

      “I actually wanted to treat you guys to some steak.” Minseok says.

 

      “Ooh, this is a rare opportunity. I’m always the one buying.” Junmyeon adds.

 

Chanyeol pouts and Baekhyun stares at his lips until he speaks up, “I’ve been craving fresh seafood though, we should get it since we’re here.”

 

      “But Minseok, relinquishing his wallet, this is once in a lifetime.” Junmyeon practically has stars in his eyes. 

 

      “Okay, then we can split up. Baekhyun and Chanyeol can get some seafood for dinner and the rest of us can get steak. Problem solved.” Yixing’s hiding something behind the smile he gives Baekhyun but Baekhyun can’t figure it out and just keeps quiet. He’ll ask him later.

 

      “In the meantime,” Yixing leans forward, towards Junmyeon. “are you ready to get your ass kicked?”  

 

      “You should be asking yourself that, I’ve brushed up on my skills.” Junmyeon shrugs like it’s no big deal. 

 

     “No amount of brushing up can put you on my level but I’ll humor you. Let’s go.” Yixing gets up from the table and begins stretching.

 

     “My money’s on Yixing!” Chanyeol blurts out.

 

Minseok scoffs, “As always. Mine too.”

 

      “Hey, what kind of friends are you?” Junmyeon narrows his eyes and bites his lip in irritation.

 

     “Ones with realistic expectations.” Chanyeol grins before getting up

 

Minseok smiles and cuddles close to Junmyeon. “Don’t feel bad, we still love you even though you suck.”

 

Baekhyun is very confused, “Are you guys about to fight?” 

 

      “Yes and no, come on.” Yixing starts walking back towards his car and everyone follows.

 

      “Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks to no one in particular. 

 

      “Arcade.” He hadn’t realized that Chanyeol was just a step behind him and is slightly startled by his voice. 

 

      “Oh.” Everything clicks for Baekhyun then. They all pile into the car in their original seating arrangement and he doesn’t feel as weird this time. 

 

~

 

They’re all cramming into a photo booth near the entrance of the arcade because Yixing insisted that they have something to remember today by. When Junmyeon pointed out that they could just take a photo with any of their phones he was met with a “Shut up.”, and a hand shoving him through the small faux velvet curtains.

 

      “Uh, okay, how are we doing this?” Minseok asks.

 

      “Hmm, well I guess the small ones in the front, tall ones in the back?” Junmyeon says.

 

      “Then what are you doing sitting there? You’re short just like us.” Minseok has an accusatory tone, like Junmyeon is committing a crime.

 

       “Someone has to sit here and I was pushed in first, okay? Just sit down, you can sit on my lap.” Junmyeon grabs Minseok’s hand and sits him down before he can argue.

 

Yixing is already sitting next to Junmyeon so that leaves one space next to him which is obviously going to have to go to Chanyeol. If he were the one in front Baekhyun wouldn’t even be visible. Chanyeol seems to have done the same calculations in his head and glances at Baekhyun before taking the last empty seat. Baekhyun is standing in the entrance unsure of what to do now. 

 

      “Come in, sit.” Yixing rushes him.

 

      “Uh, where should I…?” Why is he even asking when he already knows? He’s hoping someone will give him an alternative.

 

      “Sit on Chanyeol, I have to lean forward to press the button every time we want to take a picture.” Yixing gives Baekhyun a look that says there’s no room for argument which makes Baekhyun wonder how he knew he would try to argue in the first place. 

 

He decides to not make it awkward and just obey since he doesn’t know Junmyeon and Minseok very well yet, he doesn’t need them thinking he’s a weirdo. He avoids eye contact with Chanyeol as he rigidly sits on his lap and waits for Yixing to press the damn button. He tries to will away the blush that he knows is creeping up on his cheeks, to no avail, of course. Nothing is even happening, why is he so weak, blushing at anything? He puts on his best fake smile and throws up the habitual peace sign. 

 

Yixing grabs the picture as it exits the slot and examines it, showing it to Minseok with Junmyeon struggling to get a peek over his shoulder too since he and Minseok are nearly the same size. Baekhyun tries to see but Yixing slips the picture into his pocket too quickly. “Chanyeol, move over.” Baekhyun gets up and Chanyeol makes some space between himself and Yixing before Baekhyun sits down again. Yixing has an amused expression on his face. “No, towards me, the side of your head was cut out of the picture.” 

 

Without giving Baekhyun a chance to get up again, Chanyeol wraps his arm around the other’s waist to steady him and lifts them up to move closer. Baekhyun’s blush has worsened and he’s honestly craving death right now. Maybe he should actually let Kyungsoo kill him.

 

Once Yixing is satisfied with the album’s worth of photos they’ve taken, they move on to the actual games. Junmyeon smiles as he approaches a game, “This one, I’m confident I can win this.” 

 

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side in question. “I don’t think Gumshoe is a versus game.”

 

      “Uh”, Junmyeon scours the area for another option, “Oh, this one. This has to be a versus.”

 

      “Tennis? Kinda lame.” Yixing’s smirking at Junmyeon showing his weakness. “How about something like Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter?”

 

Junmyeon shrugs, “I don’t think they have that here.”

 

Minseok gives him an incredulous look, “Of course they have that here, it’s an arcade.”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, just sends promises of suffering to Minseok with his eyes, which the other seems oblivious to. 

 

      “I actually saw a Street Fighter game, we walked past one.” Baekhyun supplies. 

 

Junmyeon has now directed his gaze towards him. He doesn’t quite glare at him the way he did Minseok, considering that they’ve just met today, but he lets his displeasure be known.

 

      “Thank you, Baekhyun. Come on, I have a bet to win.” Yixing smiles sweetly at Junmyeon. They all gather around the machine in anticipation as the game’s intro plays with  _ Insert Coin _ blinking on the screen and then the two pick their characters. “Chun Li jie jie is gonna destroy you.” Yixing teases.

 

      “We’ll see about that, don’t be overconfident.” Junmyeon chides as he picks Ryu.

 

      “Is he over confident or do you just have no confidence?” Chanyeol strokes his chin, pretending to think. 

 

Junmyeon is about to answer when the intro to the battle has stopped playing and they all hear “ _ Round 1, Fight”.  _ Yixing launches Chun Li in the air with a combination of well thought out attacks while Junmyeon, receiving those attacks, is frantically smashing on the console’s buttons, trying to secure a win. It’s over in less than 30 seconds, Junmyeon of course being the loser as Yixing receives a perfect score. 

 

       “That’s just 1 round, you’re not guaranteed a win yet.” Junmyeon cracks his knuckles and the whole group has to keep themselves from laughing. When round 2 starts Ryu actually lands a few hits but Baekhyun suspects this is just so Junmyeon doesn’t feel too bad when Chun Li inevitably wins, which Yixing makes happen 10 seconds later.

 

Junmyeon’s been defeated and he looks the part, “Are you seriously gonna make me do it?”

 

      “Yup.” Yixing nods while grinning. “You don’t have to do it now, we’re in public and all that.”

 

Junmyeon looks relieved and Baekhyun guesses that it must be something pretty embarrassing. He looks at Chanyeol and Minseok for a clue in but it looks like they also have no idea.

 

      “Do what?” Chanyeol asks.

 

      “Don’t worry, you’ll see. Now let’s go play some more games, people.” Yixing claps his hands together and heads off in a random direction.

 

Junmyeon trails behind him, “If I can beat you at another game then I don’t have to do it, that sounds fair, right?”

 

      “No, but I know you’ll lose every time so I’ll take you up on that offer.” Yixing says.

 

      “Does Junmyeon hyung have, like, a humiliation kink or something?” Baekhyun wonders.

 

Minseok and Chanyeol burst into laughter and Baekhyun realizes how weird that actually sounds out loud. 

 

      “You know what, he may. Thanks for introducing the possibility, I could never figure out what was wrong with him all these years.” Minseok has his hands on his hips, shaking his head. “Wanna go play one of those dance games that make you trip over your own feet?”

 

      “Sure.” Baekhyun’s already following Minseok when he realizes that Chanyeol isn’t coming with them. “What about Chanyeol?”

 

      “Oh, him? He’s dance-challenged, he’d do more than trip over his own feet, perhaps break a bone. Don’t worry, you can meet up with him after.” Minseok gives him a reassuring smile.

 

      “I’m not worried, just asking.” His tone is defensive, he doesn’t mean for it to be, he can’t help it.

 

Minseok just smiles, “Right, of course you’re not, come on then.”

 

He has the urge to yell at Minseok for being just like Kyungsoo until he remembers that he’s the hoobae in this situation, no matter what Minseok’s face suggests.

 

They find the game and after watching a little girl get a new high score against a disgruntled  teenager they hop on for their turn. Baekhyun doesn’t think of himself as a competitive person but when he wins against Minseok he does a little victory dance anyway. They play three more rounds and in the end they’re tied and decide they’ve had enough of this particular game so they go hunt for more. 

 

They’ve just finished playing air hockey when they come across Chanyeol staring at the stuffed animals behind the glass of a crane machine. He’s looking at the toys as if he’s trying to perform telekinesis on them just to get one out. 

 

Baekhyun immediately feels bad because he looks like such a kid, longing for a toy. “Need some help?”

 

Chanyeol is snapped out of his staring match with a rilakkuma. “Oh, uh, kind of. I just can’t get it, I’ve been here for like ten minutes.” He laughs at himself. “Does this look weird? I just really like them so-”

 

      “Not at all. Move over, I got this.” Baekhyun scoots between Chanyeol and the machine and inserts the coins. “I’m really good at these, ever since I was younger I always won them.” He grasps the joystick and purses his lips in concentration, maneuvering the crane towards the bear. When he feels that he’s in the right place he lets it drop, right on target, and the claw grabs the the toy up. Chanyeol gives an impressed, “Woah!”, from behind him and he smiles widely while watching the toy drop down the deposit chute. He grabs it and presents it to the taller, “You’re the proud new owner of a bumblebee rilakkuma.”

 

Chanyeol gives a toothy grin, “Thank you, you’re amazing.”

 

      “Well,” Minseok, who has been watching the entire exchange in silence, speaks up, “I’m going to find loser boy and Yixing, you guys coming?”

 

      “Yup, I wanna see if he somehow won a game yet”, Chanyeol says. Baekhyun nods along.

 

Junmyeon is in exactly the predicament they expected when they spot them playing a round of basketball shooting. The come just in time to see the time run out and the buzzer go off. Yixing has 53 shots and Junmyeon has 21.

 

      “So far, you’ve been bested at every game in this arcade, you think you’d learn babe.” Yixing pretends to dust off his shoulder.

 

      “It was close.” No one has the heart to correct Junmyeon.

 

      “Right, how long have we been here? I’m starting to get hungry.” Minseok questions.

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “You’re always hungry.”

 

      “And you’re always annoying, do I comment on it?” Minseok shoots back. Baekhyun makes a little O with his mouth. 

 

Yixing intervenes, “Okay, we should go eat, we’ve been here for almost four hours. Time for us to go our own separate ways. From team steak to team seafood; have fun, bye.” Yixing waves and then walks off without another word, Minseok and Junmyeon almost forgetting to follow.  

 

They walk to the seafood restaurant without making any conversation, it’s not awkward as they’re too busy observing their surroundings. It’s still daylight out and they’re walking on a fairly busy main street so they have to dodge in between people a couple of times. They come to an intersection and the signal for them not to walk flashes across the street. Baekhyun stops but notices in his peripheral vision that Chanyeol hasn’t. He reaches out at lightning speed to grab the other boy before he walks into oncoming traffic, Chanyeol’s head snapping to look at the hand on his arm. “Watch where you’re going! Did you not see the signal?” Baekhyun knows he sounds like someone’s mother but what Chanyeol did was dangerous. 

 

Chanyeol’s entire face is turning red from embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see it. I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Baekhyun sighs, “You don’t need to apologize to me, just look out for yourself.”

 

Chanyeol grins, “I’ll look out for you too.”

 

Baekhyun cringes in mock horror, “I’m doomed then.”

 

Chanyeol, like he laughs at everything else, laughs at that as they get their signal to walk and continue on their way to the restaurant.

 

They’ve been sitting at this table for about five minutes in awkward silence. The ajumma, probably the owner, who has already come to take their orders told them their dishes would be ready in about ten minutes.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat after a couple more minutes, “So, are you having fun so far? I know those three can be a bit much.”

 

      “Yeah, I think them being a bit much is what makes it fun.” Baekhyun smiles, grateful to have something to talk about. “I’m happy Yixing invited me, I was honestly a little confused when he texted.”

 

      “He hasn’t stopped talking about you since the first time he studied with us, kept saying how he wanted to hang out with you. He was busy until now so he had to invite you.” 

 

Baekhyun is surprised, he had gotten friendly with Yixing but he’d just assumed he was being polite. He felt good knowing that Yixing wanted to be friends with him too. “I’m glad.”

 

      “Your smile is so cute, it’s like a little rectangle.” Chanyeol points out.

 

      “Thank you.” He has an internal debate on if he should say something nice back and finally decides to. “Yours is nice too, your teeth are perfect.” Baekhyun’s not sure where he got this confidence from but every time he does or says something that makes Chanyeol smile it gives him a little rush and he wants to keep doing it.

 

      “Thanks, I got it from my mom’s side.” He tilts his head slightly, “ I was wondering, what’s your major?” Chanyeol asks.

 

      “Finance.” Baekhyun laughs at the eyebrow raise Chanyeol does. “Everyone has that reaction. I guess I don’t look like I’m into math?”

 

      “No, I’m not sure exactly what someone who’s into math would look like, but I wouldn’t picture you at all.”

 

      “Well you’re right, sort of. I’m good at math, I don’t particularly enjoy it but i’ve always been good with numbers. I’m, well I was, more interested in music. I wanted to be a singer.”

 

Both of their attention is drawn to the server bringing their food to the table. They thank him and focus back on each other.

 

      “What happened with that?” Chanyeol picks at his fried soft shell crab but retracts his hand when he realizes it’s still too hot. 

 

Baekhyun hides a snicker, “Well, after seeing my parents struggle putting my older brother through university I decided that I’d choose a more practical path. I didn’t want them to be broke and in debt and I wouldn’t even be able to help them if I didn’t make it in the music industry.”

 

      “I think my situation is similar to yours, I don’t like soccer as much as everyone thinks. I just needed a scholarship so I started playing in high school.” Chanyeol smiles, “Like you, I’d also say i’m pretty good at it though.”

 

      “I think everyone would say that.” Baekhyun laughs.

 

      “It’s probably just because my legs are long, a biological advantage. You wouldn’t know anything about that”

 

      “Hey!” Baekhyun picks up his fork and holds it like he’s ready to attack. “Just because you’re part giant doesn’t mean you can look down on me.”

 

Chanyeol gives him a serious look. “Actually, that’s all I can do, shortie.” Baekhyun leans forward and pokes him in the arm with his fork. “Ow, ow, okay. I’m sorry, I take it back. I’ll get on my knees so you can look down on me one day, okay?”

 

Baekhyun’s mind is going somewhere that it shouldn’t so he retreats back to his side of the table and hums a “Mhmm.” to Chanyeol.

 

      “I’m also interested in music, I play a couple of instruments. Piano, acoustic guitar, and I’m learning electric guitar right now.”

 

       “Ooh. That’s really impressive.” Baekhyun says.

 

      “Thanks, I try.” Chanyeol looks down. “ We should probably eat our food now.” 

 

They continue talking about anything that pops into their minds as dinner goes along. More about school, their interests, anything really. Baekhyun learns so much about Chanyeol in the span of about 45 minutes that afterwards, he feels like they’ve been friends for years. He learns about his sister, his rilakkuma collection, his dog that he, ever the music lover, has named after Beethoven, and much more. Baekhyun tells him the reciprocal of all of those things, talks about his brother, his dog, how he’s never thought about starting a collection of anything which ends with Chanyeol urging him to do so.

 

When the bill comes Chanyeol snatches it off of the table before Baekhyun gets the chance, his hand floating mid air. Baekhyun opens his mouth to protest but Chanyeol shakes his head, “You can pay next time.” Baekhyun shuts up at that, not knowing how to respond. 

 

They meet up with the others on the beach, a warm breeze caressing their faces as they breath in the salty air. They’re here to watch the sunset, the last thing to do before they go home. 

 

       “It sets at 7:46, so we have about half an hour to do whatever.” Yixing says, looking up from his phone screen.

 

      “Ooh, Baekhyun let’s build a sand castle.” Minseok is extremely giddy which renders Baekhyun unable to say no. Minseok grabs his hand and drags him towards the wet sand that’s left over now that the tide is low again. The castle they build is, in all honesty, ugly as hell. They spent most of the time avoiding getting their clothes wet though, so it was inevitable. Yixing, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon had just watched yelling encouraging things every once in a while.

 

       “It...has character.” Yixing shrugs at the pitiful thing. “Anyway, let’s all sit together now.”

 

They sit in age order because Yixing  suggests it saying something about it being good luck to do while watching sunsets. Baekhyun has never heard of such a thing but he’s in between Yixing and Chanyeol watching the sunset anyway.

 

While listening in on Minseok and Junmyeon arguing for the hundredth time that day, this time about whether winter or summer is better, Baekhyun feels something touch his hand. He jumps in shock and immediately snatches his hand back, cradling it against his chest.

 

Yixing lets out a laugh, “That was just me, I was trying to hold your hand.”

 

Baekhyun feels relief wash over him. “Oh, thank God. I thought a bug was trying to eat it.”

 

Yixing cracks up at that and reaches for Baekhyun’s hand once again, clasping it between both of his as he leans on Baekhyun and they continue to watch the sunset together.

 

They all stay and talk for a while after it’s already dark, enjoying the way the moon shines above the ocean, but they have a long drive ahead of them so they peel themselves off the sand and get back in the car eventually.

 

Baekhyun falls asleep again and he’s really starting to think that there’s something wrong with him. Thankfully, this time he’s leaning against the door instead of Chanyeol when he’s woken up. 

 

      “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispers while gently shaking him. “We’re back.”

 

Baekhyun sits up and stretches, noticing that there’s no one else in the car again. “We gotta stop meeting like this.” 

 

Chanyeol laughs, “You played on the beach all day and fell asleep, it’s what kids do, don’t worry.”

 

      “Is the kid thing a reference to me being short?” Baekhyun crosses his arms and pouts.

 

      “No, it’s a reference to you being cute.” Chanyeol says, “Look what you’re doing now.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, just turns to look out the window so he doesn’t have to look at Chanyeol while his heart is beating at what feels like an unhealthy speed.

 

Chanyeol breaks the silence, “Come on, let’s get out, you should get to bed.”

 

      “What are you, my dad now?” Baekhyun says, sarcastically, while exiting the car.

 

Chanyeol comes around to his side, “I’m looking out for you like I said I would. You saved my life, remember?” He places a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I would walk with you, back to the dorms, but Junmyeon said he wants to talk with me privately and I don’t want you to wait, sorry.”

 

      “That’s okay, I’ll make it alive, I think.” Baekhyun jokes. Unless Jongin finds him, he thinks.

 

Chanyeol’s face lights up noting that Baekhyun really doesn’t mind. “Okay. I’ll see you when I see you, hopefully soon.” Chanyeol engulfs him in a hug. It’s very brief, almost cautious, but it doesn’t fail to make Baekhyun feel warm all over.

 

He’s speechless and just waves goodbye before starting his walk towards his dorm. He can’t help but look back though and when he does he notices that besides Chanyeol, only Junmyeon and Yixing are there. In his stupor, he had forgotten to say goodbye to them. He waves but they don’t seem to notice him, most likely due to the distance. He pulls out his phone so he can text Yixing something like  _ look very far to your right  _ but he almost drops it out of his hand when he sees the scene in front of him. 

 

Junmyeon is up on the tips of his toes, kissing Chanyeol. He immediately turns around because he feels like he shouldn’t have seen that. Chanyeol did send him home, after all. It must’ve been because of this. He starts speed walking, just wanting to get as far away from there as possible. What the hell was going on? Since when were they a thing? How could he have not noticed the whole fucking day? Junmyeon was harboring feelings for Chanyeol all this time and he didn’t pick up on it because he was too busy focusing on the fact that he likes Chanyeol, too.

 

Shit.

 

He likes Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo was right. He stops in the middle of the pavement path and puts his hands on his head in frustration, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Luckily the area is dead at this time of night so there’s no one around to judge him for having a mental breakdown on a random walkway in public.

 

Junmyeon has probably just confessed his feelings to Chanyeol and he accepted because of course he would. Why would he spend the rest of college pining after Baekhyun, who’s “unavailable”, when Junmyeon is right there. Junmyeon, who has god tier visuals and is funny as hell and a senior and not a weirdo who would lie to make Chanyeol leave him alone. 

 

Honestly, it’s what Baekhyun deserves. He was so stupid to take this long to notice every amazing thing about Chanyeol. Junmyeon has probably known him for years whereas Baekhyun got to really know him just today. 

 

He continues to walk to his dorm and once he gets there he drops himself face first into his bed. 

 

~

 

He spends Sunday wrapped in a blanket cocoon on his bed wallowing in self pity. No matter how many times he tells himself that he deserves this, and Chanyeol deserves someone better anyway, he still can’t stop feeling like absolute shit. He jumps, cocoon and all, almost falling off the bed when he hears a knock at the door. He shifts his eyes from side to side trying to think of who it could be before unwrapping himself and going to answer.

 

       “What kind of bitch ass best friend are you? You’re not answering any of my messages or calls. For all I know they fucking murdered you at the beach and dumped your body at sea. But of course, that’s not what happened, you were simply ignoring me. Of course you were.” Kyungsoo stops to catch his breath once he notices that Baekhyun isn’t responding, just looking at him with sad eyes and a frown on his lips. “Uh, what’s wrong?”

 

Baekhyun just sighs and goes back to sit on his bad and wrap himself in his blanket again. 

 

      “Baekhyun, would you stop being such a fucking Taurus and just tell me what happened?” 

 

       “Chanyemmm habb uh boyfenn now.” Baekhyun mumbles into his comforter.

 

       “Huh? What now?” Kyungsoo moves the blanket off of his head. “I have no idea what the hell you just said, speak properly.”

 

      “Chanyeol has a boyfriend now.” He stares at the ceiling.

 

      “And why does that bother you?” Kyungsoo’s teasing tone causes Baekhyun to look at him with narrowed eyes.

 

      “Because.” He looks back at the ceiling.

 

      “Because what?” Kyungsoo urges.

 

       “Ugh, I hate you.” Baekhyun sits up. “I like Park Chanyeol, okay?”

 

Kyungsoo just smiles and nods. “Finally.”

 

      “What? What does that mean?” Baekhyun side eyes him.

 

      “It was so obvious to everyone but you, I was beginning to think you were actually stupid. It was quite worrying after a while. Now we can finally break up.”

 

      “Are you here to help me, or bully me?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

      “Sorry. Aww, is my Baekhyunee going through his first heartbreak?” Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his friend. “I’m gonna be honest here. I don’t know how to help you except maybe a distraction.”

 

      “I don’t wanna go anywhere.” Baekhyun whines as he tries to pull away from Kyungsoo.

 

      “So you wanna stay here and stew in your own sadness all night? Get dressed, we’re going to see a movie or something. Stop making that ugly face.” 

 

Baekhyun does as told and finally checks his phone in the process. He sees all of Kyungsoo’s missed calls and texts, the last reading ‘ _ you better have actually been kidnapped’ _ , and two texts from Chanyeol. His heart drops in nervousness as he reads the name. ‘ _ You don’t have to worry about the rest of the project, I’ll finish it up _ . _ ’ _ He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. ‘ _ It’s just about done anyway and I’m gonna be pretty busy this week.’ _

 

      “Pfft, busy swallowing Junmyeon’s face.” Baekhyun makes sure his phone is still on silent and angrily shoves it into his pocket.

 

      “Who’s Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo looks up from texting someone.

 

      “A very handsome man who I can never compare to.” Baekhyun says. “And the man Chanyeol is avoiding me for. He just told me he doesn’t wanna work on the project with me anymore.”

 

      “What exactly did he say?” Kyungsoo looks skeptical.

 

Baekhyun crosses his arms. “That he’ll finish the project for us and I don’t have to do anything because he’s busy this week. But I know what he means by all of that. ‘Junmyeon is my main focus now, I don’t need you anymore.’ That’s what he should’ve just said.”

 

      “I think you’re reading too much into it all. He’s probably actually busy with soccer and stuff.” Kyungsoo hops up from the bed. “Let’s go, I’ve sorted us out some last minute plans.”

 

      “Which are?” Baekhyun sits down by the door to put on his sneakers.

 

Kyungsoo is already turning the doorknob, eager to go. “Jongin feels really bad for you so he got his friend on board and we’re gonna get dinner and see a movie. It’s a double date.” 

 

      “Fuck my life.”

 

~

 

Why had he ever used Kyungsoo’s services? Now he has to do this. 

 

      “This is just one big fucked up cycle.” Baekhyun mimes a circle with his hands as Kyungsoo gives him a confused look. “I’m afraid that your boyfriend will strangle me, but you’re making me meet him because I owe you for making you be my fake boyfriend, which is the exact reason that I  _ know  _ he’ll strangle me.” 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Are you done?”

 

Baekhyun thinks of anything else he wants to say to get his distress across but each thing is more dramatic than the last. “Yeah, for now.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Jongin won’t know if we don’t tell him. I don’t know what you’re so afraid of. Plus it’s good for you two to warm up to each other just in case he does find out later, then you guys can just laugh it off.”

 

They’re waiting outside of a movie theater for Jongin and his friend so they can start the date. According to Kyungsoo, Jongin’s friend in question, Sehun, didn’t actually think of it as a date, just as friends hanging out. That’s the only reason that Baekhyun had agreed. He had just come to terms with the fact that he has feelings for Chanyeol only to have his feelings shit on and he doesn’t have time to be entertaining some freshman and accidentally playing with his feelings too. 

 

       “When are these dudes gonna get here? It’s almost 7 already.” Baekhyun rocks back and forth from the heels to the balls of his feet. 

 

      “Hang on, I’ll check” Kyungsoo whips out his phone, taking a few minutes to text Jongin. “He says they had to have a quick emergency meeting with the soccer team that should’ve ended already. He told us to go in without them, they’ll find us in there when they get here.”

 

      “Don’t gotta tell me twice. Let’s go boy, I want some buttered popcorn and skittles.” Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and leads him inside. Luckily since it’s a Sunday there’s barely anyone there and they don’t have to wait in lines.

 

Almost halfway through the movie Jongin texts Kyungsoo asking for them to come outside. Baekhyun figures he must want to skip the movie since they already missed a lot and go straight to dinner. The movie was really only so they’d have something talk about while they ate.

 

They get outside and Jongin has his back to them so his friend, Sehun, taps him on the shoulder to alert him of their arrival. When Jongin turns around he zeros in on Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s flight or fight responses are kicking in from the look on his face. He chooses flight but Kim Jongin is on the soccer team for a reason and he sidesteps Baekhyun’s escape attempt very quickly, with little difficulty, and grabs him by his collar.

 

      “Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun screams for dear life, “I told you he would fucking strangle me, I told you!”

 

      “Jongin, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo looks more annoyed than afraid for Baekhyun.

 

     “What the hell is he,” Baekhyun is shaken, quite literally, “doing kissing you?” Jongin turns his attention back to Baekhyun. “Why were you kissing my boyfriend?”

 

      “Hey man, we’re all friends here, right?” Baekhyun should probably just shut up.

 

      “Jongin let go of him. It’s not what you think.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

 

       “So he wasn’t using you as a fake boyfriend and kissing you to make it more believable?” Jongin questions.

 

Kyungsoo cringes, “Uh, no, never mind. It’s exactly what you think.”

 

      “Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun whines.

 

      “Jongin, really, let him go. This is between us, I went along with it willingly, okay?” Kyungsoo says.

 

Jongin lets go of his shirt without even looking at him. “Why would you do that, hyung?” Jongin pouts, he actually fucking pouts and Baekhyun can’t believe it. The man that was just threatening his life is now giving his best friend puppy dog eyes.

 

      “Because, Baekhyun is a real idiot. He made a mistake with a guy, the same one he’s upset over now, and I wanted to help him out. He’s not interested in me, never has been, never will be.”

 

      “Yeah, he does kind of seem like an idiot.” Jongin agrees. Sehun, who’s shown no reaction the entire ordeal, nods in complete agreement.

 

      “I’m literally right here, guys.” Baekhyun is beyond offended.

 

      “We know.” Kyungsoo and Jongin say in unison.

 

      “Why did you want me to meet him? So I can have two of you?” Baekhyun scoffs.

 

      “So are we getting dinner, or what?” It’s the first time Baekhyun hears Sehun’s voice and he’s a little startled at first. 

 

      “Yeah, let’s go. Kyungsoo hyung, what do you want to eat. We’ll eat whatever hyung wants to eat.” Jongin says with hearts in his eyes.

 

Baekhyun can feel the look of disgust that’s etched onto his own face as he gives Sehun a  _ ‘really?’ _ look. Sehun just shrugs, used to this already.

 

After Baekhyun got more comfortable around Jongin, namely when he stopped flinching every time Jongin moved, he thought to ask how Jongin even found out.

 

Jongin had dropped all malice towards him since before they even entered the restaurant so he kindly answers. “Well I had to go get Friday’s notes from Jongdae and-”

 

      “That fucking rat! I knew he was too weak, you never should’ve told him, Kyungsoo, he cracks under pressure.” Baekhyun grabs his phone out of his pocket, ready to give Jongdae a piece of his mind when he sees multiple missed calls and texts for the second time that day. That’s when he remembers that he’s had his phone on silent since he left his dorm room earlier. 

 

Jongdae had tried to warn him.

 

_ J: baek, run!! _

_ J: i made a mistake and now jongin’s gonna kill you i’m so sorry _

_ J: answer the phone man! Ur gonna die!! _

_ J: baek he’s really mad, i’m serious _

_ J: ok but don’t say i didn’t try to warn u _

  
  


Baekhyun still calls to curse him out anyway, not wasting a second as Jongdae answers. “Bad news for you, I survived.”

 

Jongdae does a nervous laugh. “Wow, that’s so good to hear. Why would it be considered bad news?”

 

      “Cause now it means that I can come over, tie you up, and pluck out all your eyebrow hairs individually.” Baekhyun spoons some fried rice into his mouth, humming in approval at the flavor.

 

      “Why would you do that? He forced it out of me okay? He was asking about you since you’d never met. I said you were funny and do the weirdest shit sometimes and he wanted specifics and I started mentioning the thing but stopped myself when I realized but he wouldn’t let me leave until I told him, ok?” Jongdae is as whiny as ever, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes.

 

       “I’ll let you off the hook since nothing really happened, we’re actually cool now,” He makes eye contact with Jongin across the table and the younger smiles at him. “Maybe I should even thank you. I feel better now that the truth is out.” Well, the truth isn’t out to everybody but he doesn’t know when and how to tell Chanyeol, especially now.

 

      “Ha, you really should thank me. I alway-”

 

      “Okay, bye.” Baekhyun hangs up on Jongdae as his small act of revenge. 

 

After he says goodnight to everyone Sehun goes home and Kyungsoo and Jongin go wherever annoying ass couples go to do whatever annoying ass couples do.

 

~

 

He goes to his classes on Monday and sees Chanyeol in English as usual but he makes sure to avoid him. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to notice. In fact, he doesn’t seem to notice it even though Baekhyun’s been doing it for nearly a whole week now, too distracted by something. Something that’s obviously taking up all of his mental capacity. Baekhyun can guess what that something, or rather someone, is.

 

He should stop feeling like this. It’s pathetic, really. These feelings are unwarranted and completely useless on top of that. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he wills himself to stop suffering, it doesn’t work.

 

Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun make sure to cheer him up by hanging out with him whenever they’re available and it does work. Even if Baekhyun did have to witness Kyungsoo giggling while Jongin nibbled on his earlobe when they were out once and many other obnoxious couple things they tend to do, he’s still content. It’s just when he gets home that sucks now, because that’s when he overthinks.

 

He’s back on his bed, back to overthinking. He decides he should distract himself. He’s snacking on candy and scrolling through a gossip site, reading up on the latest celebrity scandals to be announced, when his phone rings and once he sees who it is he just stares. Should he accept or decline? He doesn’t feel ready to talk to him yet and has no idea why he’s calling at all but he can’t complain about Chanyeol avoiding him if he keeps avoiding Chanyeol. He decides it’s best to just answer and see what he has to say.

 

      “Baekhyun, I’m sorry I didn’t wanna have to tell you this. In fact, I wasn’t going to, but then I kept going back and forth about if I should or if I shouldn’t and I decided that I would’ve wanted someone to tell me if I was in your situation, so I finally decided that I will.” Chanyeol doesn’t even let Baekhyun get a greeting out.

 

     “I already know.” Baekhyun sighs, “You guys...you’re a cute couple. I’m happy for you.”  He hopes that last bit sounded believable. 

 

     “What?” Chanyeol sounds genuinely confused. Clearly he didn’t expect Baekhyun to know. “Who’s a cute couple?”

 

      “You and Junmyeon hyung, I already know about you two. I know he’s the reason that you don’t wanna spend time with me anymore. It’s understandable, honestly. He’s so good looking and he has such a good family background and-”

 

      “Baekhyun, slow down. What are you talking about? What would make you think I was- Oh.” He pauses. “Did you see? When he kissed me? It had completely slipped my mind, I almost forgot it happened. And I thought you were gone and I didn’t have to worry about something like this happening.”

 

Now it’s Baekhyun who’s confused. “Sorry, but I’m lost. What are you talking about, you forgot?” Who would forget their first kiss with their boyfriend?

 

      “Forgot about the kiss. It was- remember when Yixing hyung beat Junmyeon hyung in that game and he said that he won the bet? That was the bet, the loser had to kiss one of our friends and Minseok hyung was already gone at that time so…”

 

The reality of the situation has slapped Baekhyun in the face and he’s just sitting there with his mouth agape. After the shock comes a light feeling, like a weight has been lifted from him. And after that comes happiness. But then why was Chanyeol dodging him all week? Was he really that busy? He opens his mouth to ask but Chanyeol starts up again.

 

       “But listen, what I really have to tell you is much more important. Please don’t get mad at me, it’s something you should know.” Baekhyun doesn’t know what Chanyeol is talking about now but he doesn’t want to interrupt to ask as he seems distressed, he’d rather just let him vent about whatever it is. “Before I tell you, just know that this isn’t...I’m not trying to gain anything from this. This is purely as a friend, who is concerned for another friend. I mean I wanted to avoid you all together for awhile, I know that sounds bad but it’s not your fault, it’s mine.” He pauses. “I-when I told you I had a crush on you it wasn’t a lie but I left out part of the truth. I still do have a crush on you and I tried to make it go away because of your boyfriend but I couldn’t and I know that I was making you uncomfortable from how much you kept blushing last weekend, during the beach trip. I couldn’t control myself with the flirting and I could see that you noticed what I was doing but you were still being really nice about it. I’m really sorry about that so that’s why I want to keep my distance, I still like you too much no matter what I do.”

 

Baekhyun takes the phone from his ear to look at the contact and make sure that this isn’t some elaborate prank, or maybe even a dream, and he’s actually talking to the guy he thought had lost all interest in him. So this is why he was nervous, he finally decided to confess to Baekhyun properly, not leaving anything out, and he’s afraid Baekhyun will be angry because he’s with Kyungsoo.

 

He has to tell him everything, about the fake boyfriend, about liking him back, it’s time he stops being a coward. He has to hope that after he says this, Chanyeol will still want him despite what he did. He works up some courage to at least try to explain himself. If he doesn’t act now, who knows, maybe Chanyeol actually will find someone soon and he’ll be too late. “Actually, Chanyeol, I have-”

 

      “Wait,” He’s cut off by the other boy, “don’t say anything yet, Baekhyun. I’m not done yet, what I really needed to tell you is that, today I found out your boyfriend is cheating.”

 

Baekhyun is stunned into silence trying to piece together how a boy he isn’t even dating can be cheating on him.

 

      “You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know. It’s Kim Jongin, he showed me pictures of his boyfriend and it was Kyungsoo. They were even kissing in some pictures, so I know it’s really true. I’m sorry, again, but I couldn’t just sit by and watch you be hurt like that.”

 

Oh, wow. He’s feeling very stupid right about now. Kim Jongin is Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, Jongin and Chanyeol are on the soccer team together, Byun Baekhyun is a fucking idiot. Of course they would cross paths, Kyungsoo had told him the two knew each other. Kyungsoo tells him a lot of things that he seems to ignore. Maybe he should cut back on that.

 

      “Chanyeol?” He says the name softly. He has to approach this situation delicately if he wants to avoid being seen as an asshole, which, to be honest with himself, is what he deserves anyway. “I, well, Kyungsoo and I, we never dated. He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my best friend and Jongin is actually his boyfriend.” He braces himself for whatever will come next, whether it’s yelling and berating or complete silence and being ignored. 

 

Chanyeol actually responds calmly. “So why did you-? Wait, so this means you’re single?”

 

Baekhyun thought he was done being surprised tonight. “Is that- is that all you’re worried about?”

 

      “Well it’s pretty important to me right now, yes. I am kind of infatuated with you, if you remember.”

 

      “But, I lied to you, aren’t you mad?” 

 

       “I’m the opposite of mad, this is great news to me. Now I won’t feel guilty giving you so much attention. And maybe we could even move on to something more in the future? I guess it’s too early to be thinking about that.”

 

       “I don’t deserve your attention, you’re too nice for someone like me.” Baekhyun whines. “I don’t know what I’m doing right now because I was hoping for a reaction even half as good as this, hoping that you’d still want me after I told you this, but now that you do, I realize how selfish I am.”

 

      “How are you being selfish?

 

     “Because you deserve better so if I still date you, knowing that, then I’m being selfish.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, he actually laughs at him. “Baekhyun, aren’t you being a bit dramatic? You make it seem like it’s not my choice or something. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you, at the beginning of the year, that first English class we had together. Do you really think I’ll give you up because you did something that was, admittedly, pretty strange, but also harmless?” Baekhyun disagrees to the ‘harmless’ part, Jongin had scared him half to death the other day. “Especially now that I know you feel the same way? Well maybe not as embarrassingly attached as I do, but-”

 

      “I do. I do feel attached to you, I’ve been miserable ever since you started avoiding me.” Baekhyun immediately wants to kick himself for oversharing like that, it’s too late to take it back.

 

      “You don’t have to worry about me avoiding you anymore. In fact, you might have to start shooing me away.” Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol is smiling as he says this.

 

A smile forms on his face too, “So are we…?”

 

      “No, not yet, that’s something I want to do in person. I hope you’re at your dorm.”

 

      “Uh, yeah, I am.” A sudden surge of nervousness runs through Baekhyun. The thought of Chanyeol coming here, where he is right now, makes the situation seem that much more real. It is real, he’s really waiting for Park Chanyeol to come ask him this very important question.

 

Chanyeol hums in acknowledgement. “Good, cause I started walking over there the minute you said Kyungsoo wasn’t your boyfriend.” 

 

Baekhyun blinks in surprise, “Oh, okay. Well, I’m not going anywhere.” He’s not actually sure what to say so he settles for that. Chanyeol shouldn’t take long to get there at all. Then he suddenly remembers something, “Wait, you don’t know my room number.  It’s 409”

 

       “Yixing’s gonna laugh his ass off when I tell him this whole story. You know that whole day, I felt like he kept doing little things to make me jealous or tease me. The photo booth situation, making us eat alone, him holding your hand while watching the sunset. It’s like he forgot that you had, well told everyone you had, a boyfriend already. Did you notice at all?”

 

      “Did I notice? I felt like I was missing something, the way he kept sending me signals with his eyes.“ Baekhyun says.

 

      “I’m not sure why he did it. I mean, sure I’d be jealous but it wasn’t like I’d actually do anything.” Chanyeol says.

 

      “Do you think...nah, that’s too crazy.” Baekhyun drops the idea as quickly as he’s brought it up.

  
  


      “What? Can’t be more crazy than what we’ve already discussed.” Chanyeol prompts.

 

      “Well, do you think he knew? About Kyungsoo? He kept trying to push us together the whole time. I bet he knew, but I don’t know how.” 

 

      “Why don’t you ask him?” Chanyeol suggests.

 

Baekhyun moves the phone away from his ear to text Yixing. How does he word this exactly? He decides to just keep it simple and straightforward.

 

_ B: did u know?  _

 

_ Y: so u figured it out? :0 _

_ Y: took u long enough :) _

 

_ B: how did u know?! _

 

_ Y: u picked someone with a clingy ass bf who’s fond of pda _

_ Y: bad choice, found out 2 days after i met u _

_ Y: don’t know how cy never found out _

 

_ B: well he knows now _

_ B: i also thought jm was his bf because of that bet _

 

_ Y: did u now? :))) _

 

_ B: did u plan that too?!?! _

 

_ Y: i g2g, we’ll talk tomorrow _

_ Y: night night  _

 

_ B: don’t u leave, get back here!!! _

 

Yixing obviously doesn’t answer and Baekhyun huffs in anger, putting the phone back to his ear, “He knew, he saw Jongin and Kyungsoo being all lovey dovey somewhere weeks ago and put 2 and 2 together.”

 

      “I guess he just wanted you to tell me yourself.” Chanyeol laughs. “He’s more loyal to you than to me, how heartbreaking.” There’s a pause and Baekhyun hears the ding of an elevator arriving through the phone. “Baek, come let me in.”

 

Baekhyun unconsciously holds his breath once he hears that and his gaze lands on his door. The innocent, inanimate object is causing him major anxiety just by existing, blocking him from knowing if Chanyeol is really there or not.

 

      “Right now?” He whispers, unsure of why he’s even whispering in the first place.

 

      “Uh, preferably. I can leave if you want though…” Chanyeol trails off, unsure.

 

      “No! I mean, no problem, I’m coming now.” Smooth Baekhyun, real smooth.

 

He ends the call and stands up, taking three deep breaths before tip toeing over to the door, looking out the peephole. Chanyeol is there, like he said he would be. Baekhyun takes a few seconds to internally freak out before opening the door. “Hey.”

 

      “Hi.” Chanyeol looks like he’d rolled out of bed to come over. Baekhyun notes the messy hair and the sweats. “Can I come in?”

 

      “Oh, right. Yeah, come on in.” Baekhyun moves aside so Chanyeol can go in behind him. “You can sit anywhere.”

 

Chanyeol chooses the bed and doesn’t make Baekhyun nervous at all. “Nice room.” 

 

He only has his bedside lamp on and you can barely see anything, he knows Chanyeol’s just talking to hear something other than silence. “Thanks, one of the perks of a single, you can decorate the whole thing however you want.”

 

Chanyeol looks him up and down but he pretends not to notice, lingering by the door. “You planning on running away? Come here.” Chanyeol’s tone is playful but that’s all the more reason for Baekhyun to be cautious when he approaches. Chanyeol grabs both of his hands in one of his own and looks up at him. “You’re beautiful no matter what but..I thought you might wanna know you have chocolate on your face.”

 

     “What?” How many times will Baekhyun be embarrassed in his life? It’s becoming too  commonplace.

 

      “Don’t worry about that, we can clean it later. But I was wondering something?”

 

     “What is it?”

 

      “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Baekhyun had nearly forgotten the reason Chanyeol came over in the first place. “Uh..” He’s suddenly forgotten every other word ever, like when someone asks you your favorite movies and you forget every movie you’ve ever seen.

 

Chanyeol just swipes his thumb back and forth slowly on the back of Baekhyun’s hand, waiting with hopeful eyes.

 

      “Yes.” Baekhyun finally answers. “I just had to take a few seconds to process this whole situation, sorry.”

 

Chanyeol cracks a smile, “Don’t apologize, leaving others speechless is my specialty.”

 

      “Stop before I kick you out, I’m the only one allowed to make bad jokes.” He looks down at his hands, still in Chanyeol’s grasp, and frowns. “Can I have these back? They’re getting sweaty.”

 

      “Sure, but I have one more request.” Chanyeol releases his hands.

 

Baekhyun raises his brows in curiosity, “Which is?” 

 

Chanyeol holds one of his hands again, like now that he’s allowed to touch Baekhyun, he can’t stop. “Let me kiss you.” 

 

Baekhyun knows he’s blushing, that’s all he ever does when Chanyeol is around. He doesn’t trust his voice so he just nods because that’s definitely something he wants.

 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun down onto his lap, surprising him, “Are you sure?” Another nod. Chanyeol bites back a laugh,  “Are you going to talk?” Baekhyun shakes his head no. “Hmm, that’s a first.”

 

Baekhyun immediately jumps to retaliate, “Excuse me? You’re one to-”

 

      “Shh.” Chanyeol has a finger pressed against his lips in seconds. “Don’t ruin it.” He removes the finger and caresses Baekhyun’s chin, tilting it upwards. Baekhyun instinctually closes his eyes as Chanyeol gets closer and when he feels Chanyeol’s lips meet his own, his suspicions about them being soft are confirmed. Maybe soft was an understatement, he feels like he has flower petals pressed against his lips right now.

 

He smiles into the kiss at that memory, realizing that he liked Chanyeol even then. Who would’ve thought that in less than three weeks time he would be here, on his bed, kissing him.

 

Chanyeol pulls back to gauge Baekhyun’s reaction. “You seem pretty happy, didn’t think I was that good.”

 

      “Please.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “And, yes, I’m very happy.” He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and snuggles close to him. Chanyeol ruins the moment by suddenly laying down, taking an unsuspecting Baekhyun with him, and situating them so that they’re laying side by side. Baekhyun lets out a yelp.  “Warn me next time!”

 

      “Sorry.” Chanyeol grins, looking anything but apologetic.

 

      “Maybe I should break up with you, you’re gonna give me high blood pressure from stressing me out too much.” Baekhyun looks back at the ceiling.

 

      “Mhmm.” Chanyeol is too distracted to be bothered by the empty threat, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s disheveled hair. “You’re so pretty from every angle. You know, your side profile almost killed me.”

 

      “Chanyeol, I’m not doing anything more than kissing tonight so you can stop trying to butter me up.”

 

Chanyeol laughs so hard he has to cover his face to quiet himself. “This is one of the reasons I like you so much, you’re extremely funny.”

 

      “Are you still trying?” Baekhyun is looking at him when he peeks through his fingers.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat, a blush making its way onto his cheeks. “No, I wasn’t trying to...I was serious, remember when you saved me from walking into traffic?” Baekhyun hums in affirmation. “I was distracted, staring at you.”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what reaction he expected, but Baekhyun hitting him wasn’t it. “Are you stupid? No, don’t answer that. Why would you do that, you could’ve died and then what would I do If my first boyfriend died?”

 

      “Uh, but I wasn’t your boyfriend at the time.”

 

      “No buts, be careful next time, it’s a good thing I was there.” Parent Baekhyun is back.

 

      “Well, I mean, is it really? You were the cause of the almost accident in the first place.” Chanyeol reasons.

 

      “No, the cause of the almost accident was your-” He’s cut off by plush lips enveloping his own for the second time that night. He lets out a giggle when he feels Chanyeol lick at the corner of his mouth. “What are you doing?”

 

      “Cleaning up that chocolate for you.” Chanyeol licks his lips.

 

      “Oh, you worried me for a second there, thought you might have a licking kink.”

 

      “What’s with you and accusing people of having kinks? You accused Junmyeon hyung too.”

 

      “Junmyeon hyung definitely has one, I need to confirm it somehow but it’s too awkward to just ask him so I’m not sure how I’ll find out.”

 

      “You could ask Yixing, he’s weird enough to tell you something like that.” Chanyeol is back to his favorite activity, playing with Baekhyun’s fingers. “God, your hands are so beautiful.”

 

       “Thank you. And how would Yixing know? Why don’t you know then? You’re all friends.” Baekhyun questions.

 

      “Because Yixing is his boyfriend and I’m not, even though you had that scare earlier.” Chanyeol laughs quietly to himself.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes double in size. “His what? And he had him kiss someone else?”

 

       “Yeah, I told you, he’s weird. And I probably should’ve mentioned it, but it just never came up. Could’ve saved you some trouble.”

 

Baekhyun just pouts, it could’ve saved him a lot of trouble.

 

      “Stop pouting.” Chanyeol kisses him on the cheek between each syllable and he’s back to smiling in no time.

 

That is, until he realizes something terrible. He sits straight up, hands covering his mouth. “Oh my gosh. No, this is bad. Why did I start dating you?”

 

Chanyeol looks hurt, “What do you mean? Did I miss something?”

 

      “No, I don’t mean it like that, it’s just, we’re disgusting.” Chanyeol’s expression just darkens so Baekhyun continues to try to explain himself. “I mean that we’re so...affectionate? We just got together but I can already tell how we’ll be, even in public, and this is gonna be so bad.” Baekhyun shakes his head.

 

      “So, you don’t want people to know we’re together?” Chanyeol asks quietly.

 

      “What? No, of course I want everyone to know that we’re in a relationship. But it’s just that little bitch, Kyungsoo. Now that we’re a gross couple like him and Jongin that opens the door for him to make fun of me, and that throws off the natural order of the universe, you see? _I’m_ supposed to make fun of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo isn’t supposed to make fun of _me_. But I’m never giving you up so I’ll just have to think of new attacks.”

 

Chanyeol roars in laughter. “Oh my God, how did I get so lucky? Do you even realize how funny you are?”

 

Baekhyun points a scolding finger at his boyfriend. Wow, that feels nice to think, his boyfriend. “This is no laughing matter, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo is a vicious little man and lots of the things I’ve said in the past are gonna come back to bite me in the ass.”

 

      “Well, don’t stress about it too much, I’ll help you if you need me. But we don’t have to worry about that, we have other things to do right now. Chanyeol has since sat up with him and is petting his head.

 

      “What do we need to do now?” Baekhyun looks up at him, questioningly.

 

Chanyeol smiles. “Now, we cuddle and kiss for the rest of the night. Sound good?

 

Baekhyun tackles him onto the mattress and pecks him on the lips before grinning, “Sounds great!”


	2. Bonus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡ People asked so here it is. I really enjoyed writing this and look forward to writing more of them. Let me know what you think.♡

He’s warm and extremely comfortable, snuggled in his blanket but something is touching his shoulder, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

“Baek, we need to get up.”

“Hmmph,” That’s the most articulate response he can come up with at the moment. He cracks his eyes open and sees Chanyeol looking down at him.

“We fell asleep last night, it’s time to get ready for class,” He runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “Gosh, you look so cute right now. I never thought I would get to see this, you having just woken up in bed.”

“Do you always do you inner monologues outwardly, or am I just special?” Baekhyun sits up and stretched his arms.

Chanyeol laughs, “Yes, you are. I thought you already knew. Did I not make it obvious enough last night, shall I refresh your memory?”

Baekhyun feels his face flush, “No, we can’t, I have morning breath, so do you.”

“Don’t care,” Chanyeol leans forward and claims his lips in a peck. “Now get ready, I’m going back to my room and I’ll meet you outside so we can walk to class together.”

Baekhyun nods, a shy smile on his lips.

~

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to tell Kyungsoo. Should he just text him, go over to his room, wait until they’re at work? He decides to shoot Kyungsoo a text that he’s coming over to have lunch in his dorm room.

When he gets there he doesn’t expect Jongin to answer the door. “Hey, buddy, you feeling better?”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Why, what do you know?” Had Chanyeol texted Jongin about it? They just got together last night, who else had he told already?

Jongin looks just as perplexed, “Uh, nothing, you just look happy.” He steps back so Baekhyun can come into the room.

Kyungsoo is at his desk, typing away on his laptop, and glances over his shoulder. “Hey, You’re lucky, I made a little too much ramen so you won’t starve.”

“Oh, joy, how shall I ever repay you?” Baekhyun throws his bag on Kyungsoo’s lounge chair and Jongin takes the bed.

“By telling me why you’re really here.” Kyungsoo closes his laptop and swivels around his his chair, “I know something's up, I can smell it.”

“Jongin, why are you dating this strange creature?” Jongin just shrugs and Baekhyun continues, “How do you know something's going on, did someone tell you something?” Baekhyun really doesn’t know why he’s so anxious about people knowing.

“No one told me anything. Why, is there something to tell?” Kyungsoo is like a shark who just caught the scent of blood in the water.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, “So Chanyeol hasn’t said anything? 

“I literally have no way to contact him, how would I know?” Kyungsoo throws his hands up in annoyance.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you.” Baekhyun steels himself, “Chanyeol and I are together now.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin exchange a glance and then they both look at him, skeptical.

“You told him everything?” Jongin sits up, focused on Baekhyun. 

“Yes, and he was totally accepting and now we’re dating.” Baekhyun confirms.

“So what you’re telling me is, Park Chanyeol is a weirdo.” Kyungsoo nods, “Makes sense, he’s into you, after all.”

“How is he a weirdo?” Baekhyun defends.

“He still likes you, that’s how.”

“I thought you’d be happy for me.” Baekhyun the upset toddler arrived.

“I am, but facts are facts.” Kyungsoo smiles, “Anyway, how did it all go down? Give us some details.”

“Well, he called me to tell me that you were cheating on me with Jongin.” Baekhyun says. 

Jongin fails to stifle his laughter and Kyungsoo is struggling as well. 

“Yes, laugh it up. I also found out that he wasn’t dating Junmyeon and still likes me, so I told him that I like him too and then he came over to my room and asked me out and we...we kissed and then slept together and then walked to class together.” Baekhyun rushed the entire sentence out, feeling embarrassed.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo’s eyes are bugging out of his head. “Wow, that explains why practically glowing but I didn’t know you liked him, uh, that much. It’s so early.”

Jongin nods in agreement.

Baekhyun is lost. “What? It’s not early, it’s the afternoon.”

“No, you idiot. Early in you relationship, for that.” Kyungsoo scolds. “I mean what if it doesn’t work out?”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Baekhyun doesn’t know why Kyungsoo is acting like this, it was just a kiss. Well, a whole lot of kisses, but Kyungsoo didn’t need to know about all of those.

“Oh my- what have you done with my Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, “Who is this man?”

“Okay, what the fuck is up with you? What did I miss?” Baekhyun asks.

“What’s up with me? Your horny ass is out here bumping uglies before you’ve even had a first date.” Kyungsoo shoots back.

Baekhyun is scandalised and racks his brain for what could make Kyungsoo think that. Then he realises his terrible mistake. “Oh, no, I- that was worded badly. We slept together like, just sleeping in the same bed, unconscious, and not doing anything else.” 

Kyungsoo’s relief is evident, “Oh, oops. I really thought you’d gone wild.”

“So, uh, we gonna eat?” Jongin asks awkwardly.

~

By the end of the week, Chanyeol has finished the project on his own as promised, no matter how much Baekhyun insisted on helping. So, Baekhyun has decided to pay him back for his hard work. As much as he enjoyed their previous seafood dinner, it wasn’t a date and what Kyungsoo said had got him thinking. They still haven’t had their first date yet and Baekhyun plans to change that. The only problem is, he has no idea what they should do. He decides that dinner is too basic, they’ve already done it, and his brain fails to think up anything beyond that.

“Kyungsoo, my baby.” Baekhyun coos into the phone in a high pitched voice and hears Jongin’s disgruntled “Who is that?” in the distance on the other end. “Am I on speaker?”

“Yes, and what do you want, you only do that voice when you want something.” Kyungsoo accuses.

“Can you please help me plan something? What would be a good date?”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo is silent for moment. “Well, what does he like?”

“Uh…” He really has nothing materializing in his mind, no matter how hard he tries. “I don’t know, I’m a terrible boyfriend, what the fuck.”

“Calm down, you’ve been dating less than a week, there’s not much you can find out in that time. But still, there has to be something, an interest or a hobby he told you about.”

Baekhyun thinks, “Well he collects rilakkumas...but…” 

“Yeah, I don’t think we can incorporate that into a date, anything else?” Kyungsoo dismisses the idea.

“Oh,” Baekhyun all but yells into the phone and he hears Kyungsoo curse, “Sorry, but I just remembered, he’s really into music, plays instruments and all that.”

“Hmm, anything going on with music right now…” Kyungsoo is talking to himself. “Ah, the thing, at our job. The open mic night that they started last month.”

“Oh, you’re right, I think he would like some live music.” Baekhyun agrees.

“But I have an even better idea, why don’t you two participate?” 

“Uh, I don’t know...he’s never heard me sing before.”

“And this is the perfect opportunity, and bonding over a shared interest on your first date, how sweet. I’m so good at this.”

“That’s why Jongin is always stuck to your left asscheek, explains everything.”

“Shut up. What are you gonna sing, has to be a love song, maybe a confession song? Oh gosh, I’m getting emotional just thinking about it, my Baekhyun is all grown up now.”

“Please, spare me your weeping. And I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it. I’m so nervous though, what if I mess up.”

“You won’t, and he’d just think it was cute anyway, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo assures.

“Maybe you’re right.” Baekhyun bites his lip, “Okay, I’ll go look at some song choices now, thanks so much.”

“No problem, you got this.” Kyungsoo encourages him.

Baekhyun sure hopes so.

~

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo devise their plan for that Sunday night, letting Jongin in on the secret. They convince Chanyeol that Kyungsoo wants to do the open mic night performance and he needs someone to play the guitar for him. Chanyeol, being the sweetheart he is, immediately agreed. 

Later, Baekhyun asks if he knows how to play Park Hyo Shin’s song, Shine Your Light, which results in Chanyeol excitedly telling him that it’s one of his favorite songs and he could come over there and play it for him right now. Baekhyun declines, wanting to save it for that special moment later, giving the excuse that he’s too tired to be a good audience. Chanyeol laughs and orders him to go to bed, telling him to sleep well and dream of him.

The day is finally here and Baekhyun’s palms are sweating as he does his vocal warm up before leaving his room and they continue sweat all the way to the cafe. He has to grab napkins off an empty table as he passes by to take care of it. 

The place isn’t exactly packed but this is the biggest crowd of customers Baekhyun has ever seen here, never having worked the weekends, and being one of those people that tried to avoid being at his workplace when he didn’t have to be. There’s music flowing throughout and he sees the source is a girl singing along to the instrumental of ballad. She sounds good and Baekhyun wonders if he’ll be so lucky.

He spots his friends over to the left and marches up to them confidently only because Chanyeol isn’t there yet. He knows the second the boy walks through the door, he’ll cower again. He had invited everyone because he knew that if he didn’t, he’d get a bunch of complaints after they all found out what they’d missed, the nosey bunch of them. Minseok almost didn’t come because Chanyeol’s playing the guitar at a coffee shop wasn’t a very convincing reason as to why he should show up. Baekhyun had to text him after Yixing’s terrible pitch attempt. 

“Are you nervous?”, Is the first thing Kyungsoo says to him.

“Yes, I feel like my stomach is about to fall out onto the floor.” Baekhyun pulls out a chair from under one of the two tables they’ve pushed together and takes a seat. “He’s gonna be here any minute, what do I do?”

“Sing the song?” Jongdae suggests, unhelpfully. 

Baekhyun glares at him, “Thanks for the advice. I meant, what am I supposed to do about my nerves?”

“Hmm, you said your stomach felt funny right? Maybe you just have to poop.” 

“Jongdae, I’m gonna have to ask you to stay silent for the rest of the evening.” 

“But you’re so easy to mess with tonight.” Jongdae smirks at Baekhyun from across the table and he wishes he still had those hand sweat dampened napkins to throw at his face.

“Be nice, Baekhyun needs our help.” Minseok looks at Jongdae with a scowl.

Jongdae backpedals, “You’re right, I’m sure you’ll do great, Baek. Don’t be too nervous, it’s just Chanyeol, you see him all the time, even swap spit with him.”

Baekhyun wants to smack him because they do not swap spit but he’s preoccupied with wondering how the hell Minseok got Jongdae to stop being a complete ass in 3 seconds flat. He needs to learn the technique, whatever it is. 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun looks back and forth between the two of them but Minseok has since stopped paying attention and is talking to Junmyeon about something now. Baekhyun looks at Jongdae and the other averts his gaze. Baekhyun smiles now, he knows exactly what’s going on. Oh, how he will torment Jongdae from now on. Jongdae clearly knows this because he’s avoiding eye contact, fidgeting with the sleeves on his denim jacket.

“Kyungsoo, you ready?”

It’s not even his name but it calls all of Baekhyun’s attention because that’s the voice he’s been waiting to hear all day. He’d avoided calling Chanyeol today because, again, he was so nervous. Baekhyun turns around in his seat to look up at Chanyeol who gives him a bright smile and he can feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

“Hi, I missed you.” They’d seen each other every single day so Baekhyun has no idea why he said that but he’s not complaining. Chanyeol has his guitar slung on his back by the strap and Baekhyun thinks it makes him look handsome but it’s probably just his face at the source of that feeling, the guitar being a non factor.

“Me too.” Baekhyun smiles. 

“I’m ready, we go after the person singing now.” Kyungsoo answers Chanyeol’s previous question.

Chanyeol nods and sits next to Baekhyun, “It would be fun if we could do something like this, don’t you think, maybe next time?”

Baekhyun gulps, “Mhmm.”

“You don’t seem too enthusiastic, I want to hear you sing but you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“That’s not it, I will sing for you, I promise.”

Chanyeol smiles, “I’m glad, I can’t wait for it.”

The song in the background finishes and the audience gives a round of applause making Baekhyun stand up instantly, afraid that he’ll somehow miss his performance even though Chanyeol, the other counterpart, is still right next to him.

Chanyeol gives him a look, questioning why he’s standing up, but he just ignores him and goes up to a stool set up in the front. If he looks at Chanyeol he might chicken out. He swallows thickly and keeps his eyes down, sighing in relief when he hears Chanyeol walk up and sit on the stool next to him.

“Psst, Baek.” Baekhyun risks a peek to his left and sees Chanyeol smiling so wide his teeth are practically gleaming in the cafe’s lighting. “Thank you.”

And that’s all Baekhyun needs, the push he’s been waiting for to shake his jitters and poise himself in front of the mic, ready to sing all of his feelings towards Chanyeol. 

When Chanyeol begins to strum the first notes on the guitar Baekhyun doesn’t have any plans to look at him but he finds that he’s naturally compelled to do so and he ends up singing the entire song while looking directly at him even if Chanyeol sometimes has to look down at the strings to make sure he doesn’t mess up, Baekhyun still stares. 

When it’s over he holds his breath and Chanyeol smiles at him again making him release it. Only then does he realize that the crowd is clapping for them, their table particularly loudly, and he acknowledges them by thanking them and bowing, Chanyeol following suit. Chanyeol holds his hand and they scoot back to their friends who are still clapping and hooting at them as they sit down.

“Hyung, I didn’t know you were hiding a voice like that.” Sehun comments and Baekhyun feels accomplished by being able to impress the unimpressible baby of the group.

“Baekhyun hyung, please give me singing lessons.” Jongin says playfully.

“You’ll have to pay me by the hour. And I’m not cheap, maybe I’ll even make you loan me Kyungsoo again.” Baekhyun quips back.

“Hmm, how about we share him? I don’t think I can go more than a couple hours without at least partial ownership of him.” Jongin tries to negotiate.

“I’m literally right here.” Kyungsoo says, insulted.

“We know.” Baekhyun and Jongin say in unison.

“Chanyeol was amazing too, good job man.” Jongdae holds up his hand for a high five from Chanyeol but Baekhyun smacks it out of the way, partially for the earlier poop comment and partially just cause he can. He smiles sweetly and Jongdae just narrows his eyes at him. Jongdae holds it up again and Chanyeol successfully lands the high five without any problems this time.

“He really was amazing, you’re right.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who rests his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand to gaze back at him. “I loved it. This is why I didn’t want you to come over and play for me before, I was saving it for today. Were you surprised?”

Chanyeol nods, “Very, and I’m so happy you planned this. Your voice is angelic and I got to hear it sooner than I thought.”

“But that’s not the end of the surprise, these heathens are supposed to leave now so we can have a date.” Baekhyun gestures to the table in general.

“Why don’t you two just go to the other side of the cafe? We’re enjoying the atmosphere here.” Yixing suggests. “We promise we won’t bother you.”

Baekhyun gives him a skeptical look, knowing that Yixing likes to scheme. “Fine, but if you bother us I’ll…” He’s having trouble coming up with a threat cause it seems there isn’t much that bothers Yixing. Suddenly he feels Chanyeol by his ear and he whispers something to him. “We’ll blow on your neck, together.” He snaps.

Yixing, Junmyeon, and Minseok burst out into a fit of giggles while the rest of them just look confused.

~

“I knew it, he has one!” Baekhyun shows off the conversation on his phone screen, not realizing that no one can actually see what it is because he’s shaking it in their faces. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

“What are you talking about?” Jongin asks, opening a straw for Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo’s hands must be fucking broken. Baekhyun really can’t stand those two.

“It’s confirmation that Junmyeon hyung has a humiliation kink, I’m always right.” Baekhyun had finally mustered up enough courage to ask.

“You’re almost never right, what are you saying?” Jongdae mixes his omurice while shooting Baekhyun a look of incredulity. 

Baekhyun leans in, “Listen here, you panini head-”

“Baekhyun.” A voice cuts him off and he looks up towards the entrance of the restaurant to see Chanyeol beaming at him and he swoons, sending a finger heart to his boyfriend. Almost two months in and the only thing that had changed is how little he cared what people thought, he would be as annoyingly mushy as he wanted.

Sehun scoffs, “How can you talk about these two,” he gestures to Jongin and Kyungsoo, who are now sharing the same drink with two straws, “When you act like that? All he did was show up.”

“Poor Sehun, you don’t understand because you’ve never been in a relationship as amazing and fulfilling as ours, maybe you’ll be granted the privilege one day.” Baekhyun nods to himself, mock sorrow on his face.

“Right.” Sehun rolls his eyes.

Baekhyun moves over, further into the square booth, so that Chanyeol can sit on the outside, next to him. “How was it? You look really happy.”

“I am, it was great seeing them after so long. I still wish you had come with me.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun’s smile falters. He’s already certain that he’s falling in love with Chanyeol and had no plans of leaving him but he didn’t want to meet Chanyeol’s family, he didn’t feel ready. What if they hated him, wanted him to stop seeing Chanyeol, thought he was ugly? There are so many negative possibilities.

“Or, what if they love you because you’re amazing?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun jumped in shock, “What-how, were you reading my mind?”

“I don’t need to, your face is always so obvious.” Chanyeol looks at him endearingly, “They want to meet you, actually. I showed them some pictures of you.”

“What?” Baekhyun looks betrayed, “They know I exist?

“Yes, they’ve known for a while. I talked about you months before, when it was still just me crushing on you from afar. They think you’re quite cute. I agree,” He reaches out and sweeps Baekhyun’s bangs off of his forehead. “You’re the cutest boy out there.”

“Honest to God, there are people just trying to eat here.” Jongdae complains.

Baekhyun groans, “You and Sehun are so cranky, why don’t you go jerk each other off in the restroom or something, release your tension.”

Sehun chokes on his sip of soda and Jongin has to pat his back, concerned look on his face.

“I’m just being helpful.” Baekhyun smiles at what he’s caused. Kyungsoo gives him a really? look and he just shrugs. He leans towards Jongdae again, “Unless there’s someone else you’d rather do that with? I can probably arrange it, all you have to do is ask.”

“Shut the hell up before I dump my drink on your head.” Jongdae wants to sound fierce but his blushing doesn’t help at all.

~

He looks around curiously but there’s no one in sight as per usual. It’s the same deserted spot on the outskirts of campus that they’d met up at before, to go on that weekend trip to the beach. That trip had pretty much been the catalyst for everything but he’s still not sure why he needed to come here. Chanyeol had texted him to meet there by the benches and Baekhyun would’ve told anyone else that they could come to him if they really wanted to see him but it was Chanyeol, so he went without complaint. 

The tree in the center of the circle of benches has bloomed and cherry blossom petals rain down whenever the soft spring breeze comes by. While admiring the tree Baekhyun sees what he thinks is a hand resting on the brown bark, creeping from behind. Suddenly Chanyeol peeks his head out from behind the trunk almost making Baekhyun jump ten feet in the air.

Chanyeol laughs, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What the hell are you doing there?”

“Waiting for you, of course.”

“So, is hanging out behind trees your thing these days?” Baekhyun teases.

“Only if you’ll always be there when I pop out.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Are you trying to get me to run away by using the power of corniness?”

Chanyeol steps out from behind the tree. “Run away? I thought my corniness was the only reason you stayed around.” He slips between two benches and takes a seat on one of them.

“No, it’s because of your status at this school, I’m a social climber.”

“Oh, good, that strokes my ego.” Chanyeol pats the space beside him, “Come here.”

It reminds Baekhyun of that night in his room when Chanyeol had first kissed him. He knows what that look and tone of voice means. Something interesting is in store for him, something good. He eagerly walks over and sits beside his boyfriend, looking at him expectantly. 

“I have something to tell you, and I wasn’t sure if I should or not. I searched online for when the right time to say it would be, even called my mom, and I decided that I wanted to. So I will, today.”

“Is Kyungsoo cheating on me again? That harlot.” 

Chanyeol pouts, “Come on, it’s something serious.”

“Do you...have some sort of disease?”

“What? Oh God no, I...hmm well some people like to describe it as a disease but that-”

“Chanyeol, spit it out already, you’re making me anxious!”

“Fine, I love you!”

Baekhyun is stunned, did Chanyeol really just say that? He is, indeed, a man full of surprises. “Are you...sure?”

“Yes, it might seem early but I was harboring a one sided love for you for years before you noticed me.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“No, I don’t think it’s early, I just didn’t think you felt this strongly about me. I thought I was getting ahead of myself with how I feel about you.” Baekhyun grasps Chanyeol’s hand in his. “You know there’s like an unofficial timeline of how hard you’re supposed to fall and how fast. I’ve been trying to ignore it so I didn’t feel like I was too in love with you.”

“Ah, but being in love with me is great.”

“You would know, you narcissist.” 

“Hush.” Chanyeol pecks his lips, knowing just how to quiet him down. “By the way, can you say it for me?”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun is too focused on Chanyeol’s lips to know what he means by that.

“Tell me you love me.” Chanyeol’s gaze is intense.

Baekhyun licks his lips, “Give me another kiss and I will.”

“Tell me and I’ll give you another kiss.” Chanyeol counter argues. 

“Fine, I love you so much and you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. Now give me kisses,” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol gives a thoughtful look. “Hmm, I don’t know if I’m satisfied with that. Try it again with a little more enthusiasm.”

“Chanyeol, I love you, you idiot, now kiss me.” Baekhyun pouts and clings onto Chanyeol’s arm.

“Again, without the insult.”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whines, shaking his boyfriend lightly. He should get up and leave while he still has his dignity but he won’t.

“Okay, okay. Such a cute kid, really, what am I gonna do with you?”

“Kiss me, you-!” Baekhyun’s nagging is cut short by Chanyeol grasping his chin and meeting his lips. “Why do you always do that? One day, when you’re in the middle of saying something, I’m gonna-” Another smooch interrupts him. “Yah, stop that.”

“You were just fussing for me to do it but now you tell me to stop? Make up your mind.” Chanyeol looks awfully amused.

He glares at him. “You know that’s not what I m-.”   
Again, Chanyeol covers his lips with his own and Baekhyun feels all the fight leave him as he leans into the kiss.

Chanyeol tentatively probes his tongue on the seam of Baekhyun’s lips and he gladly opens up, accepting it. Chanyeol brings a hand to rest on the nape of his neck as their tongues caress each other’s and Baekhyun gives a quiet moan.

Baekhyun pulls back when he feels he needs to come up for air, so to speak, face flushed. “You know we’re in public, right?”

“There’s no one around, don’t worry.” Chanyeol grins and pets Baekhyun’s hair.

“Now Jongdae is right.” Baekhyun says, out of the blue.

Chanyeol raises a brow, “Jongdae? Right about what?”

“We do swap spit now.” Baekhyun answers, completely serious.

They both break out into a fit of laughter. 

After it dies down, Chanyeol embraces him into a hug, resting his head on Baekhyun’s as they enjoy the scenery around them. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too” Baekhyun sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Should I do smut in the next bonus?♡


	3. Not An Update (New Story)

My finger slipped and now I have started a chaptered fic. It's KaiSoo and ChanBaek (of course it is) and it's adventure/fantasy/superpowers themed.

So if you wanna check it out it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13557627). And here's the description:

If one was Esoteric; having a soul adorned with the blessings of multiple powers, then they were destined for a glorious life. Yet, not all that glittered was gold, as they would all have to learn, some earlier than others.

# ❧❧❧

_Jongin wants to never forget and never be forgiven_

_Kyungsoo wants to be treated equally_

_Chanyeol wants to fulfill his filial duties to his parents_

_Baekhyun wants to know all that was hidden from him_

_None of them thought they'd find what they really needed within a stranger_

# ❧❧❧

* * *

As for the second bonus, I hope I'll be done with it by Valentines Day, it's coming along nicely! Thank you!


	4. BONUS 2

Ok so idek how I made this deadline and I'm having wifi troubles on top of that so be proud of me please. And for those of you who didn't want smut, it's at the end, so you can just skip it if you want. There's only one warning: cumplay

Please let me know how I did, it's my second attempt at writing smut, my first attempt is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13680999); a kaisoo Valentine's Day pwp, please check it out. Alright, I'll stop talking now, ENJOY!

* * *

 

“These...they all have your head  _ fully  _ in them!” Baekhyun flicks between the photos that he’s just been sent.

 

Chanyeol cranes his neck over to see the screen but it’s a futile action because he’s halfway across the room, guitar in his lap. “Uh...is that a bad thing?”

 

“No, Yixing said that your head got cut off in the first picture, remember? Which led to you moving with me still on your lap, embarrassing the hell out of me. He’s gonna pay for this!”

 

Chanyeol strums a few random strings, “Well, I rather enjoyed it, if I’m being honest. You have a very nice ass.”

 

Baekhyun feels his face flush, “I-uh, well, thanks but that’s not the point. He lied to us, that little sneak!”

 

“But he had good intentions. And he helped make you realize that you were secretly in love with me.”

 

“I guess, but I wouldn’t say I was in love with you at that time, more like interested in you. I couldn’t be too sure, I mean I didn’t know enough about you like if you liked cucumber or something else unforgivable.”

 

“Baek, I do like that, Is that a dealbreaker?” Chanyeol raises his brow, “And remember, you claimed to love me.”

 

Baekhyun nods, lips in a tight line, “I do, a lot, which is why I’ll overlook this terrible sin and pretend you didn’t just say that.”

 

“But they’re so refreshing, I love them. I’ll make you like them too.”

 

“That’ll never happen, the texture is unbearable, I feel like I’m dying when I eat it.”

 

“How about we go get a dish that has cucumber and eat it together?”

 

“How about  _ no _ .”

 

“This strong reaction is making me very curious, I just wanna see you eat some now.”

 

“No, it’s nasty!”

 

“Then I’ll buy some and when you’re sleeping, I’ll just put it in your mouth to get a genuine reaction. For all I know, this is just an act.”

 

“You wouldn’t.” Chanyeol nods, mischievous grin still resting on his lips. “You demon, I’m never sleeping around you again.”

 

“I love doing this.”

 

“What, making me suffer?”

 

“No, saying things just to get a reaction out of you. It always works.”

 

“So you’re not really gonna do it?”

 

“No, baby, I’m not gonna violate you with cucumbers.” He smiles at Chanyeol’s words until his boyfriend opens his mouth again. “Your body is a temple and should only be violated by my- Ow, don’t be so violent.” Chanyeol nurses his cheek after the abuse he just received from a pillow to the face. Needless to say, there wasn’t actually any abuse done.

 

“Anyway, Yixing did do something right. He brought us together to create this amazing relationship. One where I’m threatened with evil vegetables, but still, amazing.” He taps his index fingers against each other, “So, I was thinking something before and now that I saw those photos, I’m certain that we should do it.”

 

“Do what?” Chanyeol is playing something that sounds like a familiar tune now.

 

“Well we clearly needed some help in the beginning, right? We wouldn’t have made it without our friend’s meddling so now we’re gonna pay it forward.”

 

“Pay it...to who, exactly?”

 

“Can’t you guess?” Baekhyun’s gaze is expectant but Chanyeol just slowly shakes his head. “My friend is head over heels for yours and you really didn’t notice?”

 

Chanyeol’s face lights up in realization. “Oh, Jongdae and Minseok?” Baekhyun nods enthusiastically. “Are you sure Minseok is interested?”

 

“No, but that’s our first order of business, get ready Yeollie Boy.”

 

“I...don’t like the sound of that.”

 

“Why not? That’s your secret agent name.”

 

“Baekhyun, if we’re gonna have secret agent names, can you please come up with something better?”

 

“What, you don’t like it? You’re Yeollie Boy and I’m Prince Baek, don’t they sound good together?”

 

“Uh…” Chanyeol wants to reject it but Baekhyun is pouting, bottom lip tucked in. “Yeah, you’re right, they do sound good together.”

 

Baekhyun bursts out laughing, “I’m kidding, we’re not going by code names. And if we were, they’d definitely be better. But thank you for giving in to me anyway”

 

“I’m a sucker for you, fortunately and unfortunately.”

 

“It’s only fortunate for me.” He winks at Chanyeol.

 

~

 

“It’s almost time for graduation, what if Minseok misses out on the love of his life because he was too blind to Jongdae’s affection? We have to take this seriously, true love is on the line here.”

 

“Baekhyun, that’s all well and good, but why are we wearing disguises?” Chanyeol pulls his mask under his chin and takes in an unfiltered breath.

 

“Oh, that. I texted Jongdae and Minseok each, separately, to come here because we’re all gonna meet up. But, obviously, we’re not. You and I will just watch from afar and see what happens when they’re forced to be together.” Baekhyun’s crinkle in his eyes let Chanyeol know he was smiling under the mask at how genius his plan was. 

 

It took several more minutes before the first person, Minseok, showed up. 

 

“Yeol, he’s here. Minseok at two o’clock.”

 

“That’s...not how those directions work. He’s actually at twelve since he’s directly-”

 

“Never mind that, just pay attention. Let’s see what he does.”

 

Minseok takes a seat at a vacant table, perfectly within their view. “He’s sitting down.”

 

“I know that, I can see that Yeol.”

 

“Just being thorough.”

 

They wait an uneventful five more minutes for Jongdae to walk in, sporting a baseball cap and hoodie, and he looks around confused. He’s clearly expecting to see a table full of loudmouths and not a calm, serene cafe, void of them. He then catches sight of Minseok and hesitates for a couple seconds before walking over, cautiously. 

 

Minseok looks up and greets him before looking back at his phone and Jongdae greets him back, shyly, before sitting, pulling out his phone as well. Baekhyun watches like a hawk for something more to happen but nothing does. A few minutes later he gets a text from Jongdae that reads;  _ where u at dumbass?? _ , causing him to roll his eyes, but he gets an idea. They’ll actually have to interact once they realize that no one else is coming to save them from each other.

 

_ B: can’t make it, the rest can’t either, so it’s just u and minnie :( _

  
  


_ J: well then i’m outta here _ ( ╯_╰ )

 

_ B: why?  _ ┱ ┲

 

_ J: don’t act ignant, i’m out _

 

Baekhyun almost springs up from his seat to tell Jongdae to sit the fuck down, but he remembers he’s supposed to be invisible. All he and Chanyeol can do is watch as Jondae says bye to Minseok and he gets up to leave too.

 

“So...that didn’t exactly work out.” 

 

Baekhyun deadpans at him, “I know Chanyeol, I was here!”

 

“So...what to do now?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed in determination. “I have a new approach in mind. You see, the main problems here were that their phones allowed them to ignore each other and the fact that they were free to just leave. So now I know what we need to do.”

 

“Uh huh.” Chanyeol nods, sipping his frap.

 

“We need to take their phones away and, most importantly, we need to trap them. Lock them up somewhere!”

 

“Uhh...that’s kind of illegal.”

 

“Don’t worry, they’ll thank us in the end. I know exactly how I want my birthday to go now, we’ll do it at my party. But I think we should tell everyone else, we’re gonna need help. Yixing is perfect for this. And Kyungsoo. Yeah, this’ll work.”

 

“This is a bit crazy though.”

 

“Yeah, but I really wanna try it. You’ll help me, right?”

 

“Under one condition, you do something I want in return.”

 

“What?”

 

“Meet my family.”

 

“That’s not proportionate, meeting your family is a big thing!”

 

“I know, but you’re gonna do it anyway, and they keep bugging me, especially mom. It’s like she’s deemed you her second son.  _ ‘When’s Baekhyunee coming over, don’t keep him away from us.’ _ Yoora even teased me, saying that I must be lying about us dating.”

 

Baekhyun has to hold back a snort, despite Chanyeol’s pouty face, it was pretty funny. “Okay but...I want another thing for my birthday then.”

 

“Anything. What is it?”

 

“Remember you said that. I can’t tell you yet though, it’ll ruin the surprise.”

 

“But if I’m giving you the gift, how is it a surprise for me while you know?”

 

“Oh, you’ll see.”

 

“Baekhyun, don’t be planning something weird again. What is it?”

 

“Not telling. Just remember, you already agreed.”

 

“Fine.”, Chanyeol sighs in defeat, not knowing what fate awaits him.

 

Baekhyun actually has no idea what he wants and is just saying it to scare Chanyeol. Clearly, it’s working.

 

~

 

So it turns out that Baekhyun will actually have to deliver on his end of the deal. Chanyeol had called him earlier and informed him that his mother is cooking dinner for them tomorrow night and she’s very excited to meet Baekhyun. He wants hide in his room, maybe even under Kyungsoo’s bed, for the weekend so he doesn’t have to go but he knows his gifts are on the line.

 

What was he supposed to wear? What should he do to his hair? What would be the best greeting? Should he bring a gift? If so, what?

 

“Uh, should I come back later? You seem kinda...preoccupied.”

 

It takes Baekhyun a moment to gather that the voice is talking to him and he hurriedly apologizes to the customer, taking care of what they need, which is a green tea.

 

Luckily, it’s time for his fifteen minute break. He’s been distracted all day with thoughts of the impending situation. Kyungsoo is waiting for him in their usual spot in the small break room and they’re the only two there.

 

“Soo soo, I need you to distract me. All I keep thinking about is meeting Chanyeol’s parents and how disastrous it’ll turn out to be.” He lays his head face first on the table, dramatically.

 

“Well, this is perfect, because I’ve been waiting to tell you this all day and it’ll definitely distract you.” Kyungsoo says excitedly and Baekhyun peels his face off of the table to look at him, waiting. “Jongin and I, we did it.”

 

“Did what?” There are lots of things they could’ve done, why is Kyungsoo being so vague?

 

Kyungsoo rolls his owlish eyes, “You know what I mean.”

 

“If I did, then would I need to ask?”

 

“Well, ask yourself, what do people usually mean when they say that?”

 

“I don’t know anyone who says that.” Baekhyun reasons.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m so close to slapping you.”

 

“Just say it plainly!” He whines.

 

“Fine, we had sex!” Kyungsoo goes red when he realizes his volume level, so used to just yelling anything at Baekhyun.

 

“Oh, wow.” Baekhyun blinks, “This is big. Congratulations, Jongin is hot as fuck.”

 

“Thanks. I don’t know how we actually waited this long. Jongin wanted to do it literally the first week we got together but, I don’t know if you remember me telling you this, I wanted to wait three months, just to be sure about everything. He tried to pretend he was unbothered by it, for my sake, but I could tell, he was so obvious. I’m telling you, this man’s thirst level is unmatched.”

 

“How...was it?” Baekhyun feels nosy asking that but he and Kyungsoo tell each other everything else anyway.

 

“It was like,” He searches for the right words, “the best experience of my life.” He notes Baekhyun’s raised brow. “I’m serious, I felt so connected to him. Nothing else can recreate that feeling for me.” Baekhyun has a very perplexed look on his face now. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Maybe, me and Chanyeol should...do it.”

 

“If you’re not absolutely certain, then don’t. You don’t look too sure.”

 

“I’m not, but, what if he’s like Jongin and is pretending not to be bothered by it?”

 

“If he is then that’s a good thing, he’s not pushing you to do anything.”

 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right.” Baekhyun looks down, ashamed, “I’m still not ready yet.”

 

“That’s fine, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo assures him, placing a hand over his and giving it a squeeze.

 

“But the connection you talked about, I still want to feel that with him somehow.”

 

“Well, don’t forget, there are other things you can do without going all the way.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Shall we devise a plan?” There's a twinkle in Kyungsoo’s eye.

 

Baekhyun smiles mischievously, “Yes.”

 

~

 

He thinks he’s dressed well; jeans and a t-shirt with a cardigan over. He’d initially chosen a pair of slacks but when he’d sent the picture to his friends he’d gotten responses that ranged from “ _ no”  _ to “ _ you’re not going to a damn job interview”,  _ so he’d switched them out. He did a side part and combed his short hair out of his face, feeling a little like he  _ was  _ going to a job interview to be honest. He guesses that the job would be taking care of Chanyeol’s heart.

 

He stops in the middle of putting his shoes because wow, that was cheesy. Maybe Sehun has a point, he can no longer judge Kyungsoo and Jongin.

 

Chanyeol arrives not too long after, giving him a pleased once over once the door is opened. ”You look great. Cuter than ever.”

 

Baekhyun just grumbles and walks out to the elevator, leaving Chanyeol to follow. He wants to return the compliment to Chanyeol but he’s too discontent to do so. He continues sulking all the way outside.

 

“You know, “Chanyeol says while hailing a taxi for them, “If you really don’t wanna go, we don’t have to.”

 

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Baekhyun shifts his eyes to the side, stealing a glance at the taller. “I’m afraid that they won’t like me.” His words are barely audible but Chanyeol’s ears still picks the up. Maybe it’s because they’re so big, Baekhyun thinks to himself.

 

“Baekhyun, listen to me, it really doesn’t matter.”

 

“Huh?” That’s not what he expected Chanyeol to say.

 

“If we walk into the house and my family hates you, thinks you’re the worst possible choice of boyfriend, think you’re dragging me down-

 

“Okay, chill, I think I get the gist.”

 

“Sorry, but yeah, even if they don’t like you it wouldn’t matter because I like you and I have the final say here. Ah, finally.” Chanyeol has successfully flagged down a cab and they both slide into the backseat.

 

“So you’re saying that if your parents told you to break up with me, you wouldn’t?

 

“Nope. I love you.”

 

“You can’t disobey your parents for me.”

 

“Yes, I can. What’s wrong, were you hoping to pull some self sabotage as a way of letting me down easy?” Chanyeol teases.

 

“Chanyeol, don’t joke about this, I don’t wanna come in between your family.”

 

“Babe, you’re worrying too much, again. This situation is purely hypothetical, they’ll love you, trust me.” Chanyeol smooths his thumb over the skin in between Baekhyun’s eyebrows. “Telling you that was supposed to make you feel better but instead it just created a deeper wrinkle in your forehead.”

 

Baekhyun goes from suppressing a squeal at the new pet name to glaring in a fraction of a second. “A what? I do not have wrinkles, Park Chanyeol. I don’t work so hard on my skincare regimen for you to throw around false claims like this.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I made it up.” He didn’t, Baekhyun’s forehead wrinkles whenever he puts on a worried expression and it’s cute.

 

“Yeah, you did.” Baekhyun pecks his cheek, “But I forgive you.”

 

“Your hands are sweating.”

 

Baekhyun blushes, “Yeah, sorry.”

 

Chanyeol grabs his hands and Baekhyun is confused as to where this is going until Chanyeol rubs them on his own shirt. “There, they’re dry now.”

 

“Chanyeol, that’s-

 

“Gross? I don’t mind, I don’t need to impress them, remember?”

 

“Thanks, that’s sweet...but still gross.”

 

Chanyeol is just happy to have distracted him for the time being.

 

~

 

“Wow, nice house.” Baekhyun says under his breath as they close the gate behind them. 

 

“Thanks, I built it.” That earns Chanyeol a slap on the arm.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“How do you know I didn’t build this, huh?”

 

“You told me you grew up here, how are you gonna build it as a baby?”

 

“Mmm, I did it again.” Chanyeol nods, fishing keys out of his pocket.

 

“Did what?”

 

Chanyeol unlocks and cracks open the door, “Successfully distracted you.” He opens it fully and steps in, waiting for Baekhyun to follow.

 

“It smells good in here.” Baekhyun points out as they take their coats off. As he’s bending down to take his shoes off he’s confronted with a black ball of fluff running straight for him. 

 

“Ah ah, Toben, sit.” Chanyeol commands the puppy and he obeys but still looks up excitedly at Baekhyun, waiting.

 

“It’s okay,“ Baekhyun reaches a hand out to pet the toy poodle, cooing, “He just wants to play, right, you wanna play with me. You’re a good boy, Tobennie!”

 

Chanyeol huffs, “You never pet me like that.”

 

Before Baekhyun can address that weird ass statement he hears a girl’s voice shouting from somewhere in the house.

 

“Is that my lovely baby brother I hear?” She rounds the corner and Baekhyun swears he’s looking at a prettier, shorter, version of Chanyeol. He has to remind himself that Chanyeol said she’s older and, therefore, they aren’t twins. “It’s so nice to see you.”

 

“Uh, yeah, why are you talking like that, noona?” Chanyeol places his shoes in the closet and holds his hand out for Baekhyun’s.

 

“I’m being polite in front of our guest. Should I give you a different greeting?” Yoora’s words hold an unspoken threat that even Baekhyun can feel.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “No. And this is-”

 

“Baekhyun, I know, you never shut up about him. I can’t believe you weren’t lying, he’s such a cutie.” She smiles at him and Baekhyun can feel himself go beet red.

 

He gives a shy, “Thank you.”

 

“Are you falling for my sister?” Chanyeol accuses. “Noona, stop trying to steal my boyfriend!” Chanyeol puls Baekhyun behind him dramatically.

 

“Shut up, come to the table, mom and dad are waiting.” She leads the way into the dining room. 

 

Baekhyun wants to continue hiding behind Chanyeol’s back but he knows he can’t unless he wants to be seen as rude so he steps out to greet his parents. They both look at him expectantly with smiles resting on their lips. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.

 

“Hello.” He gives a ninety degree bow and he feels Chanyeol pull him back up, clearly thinking it a bit much. “I’m Baekhyun, thank you for inviting me to your beautiful home.” He knows he sounds stiff but it can’t be helped.

 

“Oh, he’s even more adorable in person.” Chanyeol’s mother praises.

 

Baekhyun’s blush that had just died down is back, “Thank you, Chanyeol’s mom.” 

 

“No, just call me mom. You’re family now.” 

 

Chanyeol groans, “Mom, please.”

 

She ignores him, “I’m Youngmi and this is Chanyeol’s father, Sungjin.”

 

The man nods at him, “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Baekhyun bows again, but this time, it’s just forty five degrees.

 

“Come on, guys, sit down.” Yoora says, chopsticks already in hand, looking impatient. 

 

That’s when Baekhyun notices the spread on the table and Chanyeol gestures for them to sit side by side, across from his mother and Yoora. He looks at each dish, noting what’s there. When he sees dakgangjeong, he knows he’s won the lotto, but then his eyes scan over... “Is that…?”

 

Youngmi finds what his eyes are focusing on, “Oi sobagi, yes! I thought it would be perfect since summer is just around the corner.”

 

Baekhyun just continues to stare at the offending side dish. Of course he would be cursed to eat fucking stuffed cucumber kimchi. And on this day, this occasion.

 

“Have you never had it before?” Yoora asks.

 

He shakes his head a little too eagerly, hoping he can be excused from eating it.

 

Chanyeol’s father chimes in now, “It’s very refreshing, you’ll love it, try some!”

 

Well fuck.

 

“I…” He can’t just tell Chanyeol’s mother that he doesn’t like what she cooked. “I can’t handle spicy food.”

 

His mother dismisses his concern, “Oh, neither can Chanyeol. I didn’t make anything here spicy, don’t worry, dear.”

 

Fuuuck. Okay, he just has to grin and bear it unless he wants to be boyfriendless before the night is over. 

 

Baekhyun can’t see Chanyeol’s face as he hasn’t looked to his side, not wanting to look like he was asking for help. He can totally handle himself. He picks up his chopsticks, resolve clear on his face, and plucks a cucumber chunk off of the plate, slowly bringing it to his lips. 

 

The initial tase is...great. Chanyeol’s mother has seasoned it perfectly and who can say no to some well done kimchi? Not him...except for when he has to bite down and there’s cucumber mixed with said kimchi. Now, after the horrid crunch and as the texture touches his tongue, he wants to say no. He’s not sure if he wants to chew quickly or slowly so he ends up with some sloppy rhythm, just wanting to make the food disappear.

 

Chanyeol must sense his distress because he puts a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder a couple seconds later, “You can stop now, I know you don’t like it. My mom won’t be mad. You’re not mad right, mom?”

 

Chanyeol’s mother isn’t really sure what’s going on but agrees that she isn’t mad, nonetheless. 

 

Baekhyun hesitantly puts the rest of the sad little piece onto his plate, “Ah, I’m not saying that you- uh, I mean, you cook very well, but I don’t eat cucumber.”

 

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine. I’ll remember that for next time. Just eat whatever you’re comfortable eating, this dinner is for you, don’t feel pressured to eat something you don’t like.”

 

Relief washes over Baekhyun. “Okay, thank you.”

 

The first thing he puts onto his plate is some of the dakgangjeong and once he takes a bite, he swears he’s ascended to heaven. Oh, he’s totally stealing Chanyeol’s mother from him. His own mother is the only one who can make it this well, how the hell did he get so lucky. “I’m gonna get fat here.” 

 

Everyone at the table bursts out into fits of laughter. “You and me both.”, Yoora says.

  
  


At the end of dinner, after they’ve basically inhaled every piece of food off of the table, Yoora clasps her hands together, suddenly getting an idea. “How about we play a board game? We want to spend a little more time with you guys. I really like Baekhyunnie.” She grins at him across the table.

 

“Noona, you’re really trying to steal him.”

 

“I don’t have to try to steal him, if I wanted Baekhyun, he’d be mine already.” She rolls her eyes.

 

“Mmm, she’s right.” Baekhyun stretches his arms above his head, casually.

 

“You’re lucky that we’re considerate of your feelings, otherwise, we would’ve been married already.”

 

Chanyeol’s parents look on, amused, while Chanyeol looks offended. “How are you two just gonna ditch me like that? If it wasn’t for me, you two would never even know each other, I get to keep him.”

 

“I’m fine with either arrangement because Baekhyunnie is still my son in law either way.” Youngmi added in.

 

Chanyeol looked at his father for help but Sungjin just put his hands up in a surrendering position, indicating that he wasn’t planning on intervening. It was not Chanyeol’s night. He even lost the board game.

 

~

 

It was finally the day. He had woken up to a barrage of Happy Birthday texts that warmed his heart. The day was starting off on a good note and hopefully it would end on one as well. 

 

To be very honest himself, he was scared shitless to actually do it, but unless he did, he wouldn’t get what he wanted. He had to put on a brave front and just ask. Chanyeol wouldn’t deny him, right? Chanyeol does whatever he asks. But then again, this is... _ different _ . New. His heart races just thinking about it. He just has to be confident and follow Kyungsoo’s advice.

 

He goes to class with a pep in his step knowing today is the day that Chanyeol will, hopefully, give him his gift. But as he actually goes through the classes, he realizes that it’s a double edged sword, making him antsy and impatient for the classes to end. He doesn’t have english today either, so no Chanyeol until lunch.

 

When his lunch break finally comes, he darts out of class like he had been kept prisoner there. He beams when he sees Chanyeol waiting for him one of the tables in the student cafeteria. 

 

“Happy birthday, pretty.” Chanyeol pecks him on the forehead and Baekhyun melts.

 

“Thank you.” If just a compliment was making him react like this how would he ask Chanyeol for what he wanted? He sat down across from the big eared boy and took a deep breath, “So, today, you’ll find out what the surprise is, are you excited?”

 

“Yes, but also nervous. I don’t want it to be anything strange. I love you, but you’re quite the character, you know.”

 

“I think you’ll be okay with it.” He fidgets with his fingers, looking down at his own hands, “Will you spend the rest of the day with me, just us, in my room? And could you sleep over? I liked waking up with you before.” He waits for Chanyeol to respond.

 

Chanyeol looks perplexed. “That’s it? Of course I will, why were you so nervous to ask me this?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Yes he does. “But I’m just happy you said yes. As soon as your classes are over, come to my room, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.” Chanyeol assures him before placing a large paper bag onto the table by the handles. “I got you some gifts.”

 

“But I already-”

 

“I know but still, I wanted to get some things. Here.” Chanyeol reaches in to hand him the first thing, which is a lunchbox. It’s metal and rectangular with a very familiar design.

 

“Should I have expected anything less than a rilakkuma themed gift from you? It’s cute.”

 

“Yes, very, but it gets better. Open it up!” Chanyeol’s excitement has Baekhyun giddy as well and he gets even more curious as he takes the handle and feels the weight of the tin container.

 

“Ooh, what’s in here?”

 

“Open it!” Chanyeol urges again.

 

“Alright, alright.” Baekhyun doesn’t delay any further and pops open the locking mechanism, revealing neatly packed containers of food. “Please tell me this is what I think it is.” His mouth is already watering at the smell.

 

“Why don’t you open it all the way and find out?”

 

Baekhyun complies immediately, “Don’t gotta tell me twice.” Inside the first container is his beloved dakgangjeong. “Oh yes! Tell your mother that I love her and will do anything for her.”

 

Chanyeol is laughing at his boyfriends cute reaction. “Okay, but you have to give the same treatment to me too, since I’m the middle man.”

 

“Done, whatever you want, just ask.” He’s already grabbed the chopsticks out of the box and is stuffing a piece of the chicken into his mouth. “Hmm” He offers some of the delicacy to Chanyeol who accepts it.

 

“Try the dakgalbi.” Chanyeol encourages. 

 

“Holy shit, there’s dakgalbi?” Baekhyun hadn’t even remembered to look in the other bowls but now he was practically ripping the top off of the second large one. There she is, in all her glory. He picks up a piece and savours it in his mouth. “Oh my gosh, this is so good, where did you get this? It tastes like-”

 

“Yup.” Chanyeol nods.

 

“Huh?” Did Chanyeol already know what he was going to say?

 

“Yes, it’s hers.” His smile is big and somehow still growing every second.

 

“No fucking way!” Baekhyun almost drops his chopsticks.

 

“Yup, I did.” The pride is evident on Chanyeol’s face.

 

In what way did Chanyeol get a hold of his mother’s home cooked food? “How did you-” 

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

“Wow. This means so much to me, I haven’t been home in so long. She would make this for me every year on my birthday, but since I came to school, I haven’t been able to have it. I know she gets sad that she can’t cook for me.”

 

“I know and when you mentioned your mom’s cooking after we left my parent’s house, it got me thinking so- hey, don't cry.” Chanyeol reaches across the table to dab at Baekhyun’s tears with a napkin.

 

Baekhyun hadn’t realized that his emotions had gotten the better of him. “Sorry, I just, I’m so thankful. I wanna go home.” He pouts and wipes his remaining tears away.

 

“We’ll go as soon as we can, don’t worry.”

 

Baekhyun snorts, “We? Are you sure you’re ready for Baekbeom?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be. Is there something I should know?” Chanyeol hasn’t heard much about the guy but he seemed alright from what he knew. Baekhyun absolutely adores him.

 

“He’s been protective of me all my life.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods, he could handle that. “And when he found out I was gay it got even more extreme because, you know, men are threats and all that.”

 

“Threats?”

 

“Oh, yeah. ‘ _ Evil, untrustworthy, threats to my baby brother, who are only after one thing _ .’” Baekhyun makes his voice a little deeper to imitate his older brother.

 

“He, uh, said that?”

 

“Yeah, verbatim.”

 

“Oh, interesting.” Chanyeol, wanting to drop this topic quickly, grabs a box out of the bag. “Last, but not least, this.”

 

Baekhyun notices that it’s a jewelry box and oohs, “Proposing after only a couple of months? Baekbeom’s really gonna whoop your ass now.”

 

“Hush, look.” Chanyeol flicks open the box with a snap and Baekhyun is in awe. There’s a set of simple silver braided bracelets but the charms are what catch his attention.

 

“Are you...suggesting that we walk around with each other’s initial on our wrists?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This is the sappiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Understandable.” Chanyeol is suddenly having second thoughts.

 

“I love it!” Baekhyun holds his arm out. “Put mine on for me!”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol does, happy with a content Baekhyun.

 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, you got me such meaningful things.”

 

“And I was the first to wish you a happy birthday.”

 

Baekhyun hates to pop his bubble but, “No, you weren’t actually, there were four people ahead of you. But you were still very early.” He leans across the table and gives him a peck.

 

Chanyeol ignores the consolation, “Who?”

 

“My mom, on behalf of her and my father, Baekbeom, Kyungsoo, and, you’re gonna love this last one.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes narrow, “It better not be.”

 

“Yes, it was Yoora.” Baekhyun cracks up, “Oh my God, your face. They should add this moment to  _ Top 10 Anime Betrayals _ .”

 

“Whatever, I get to spend the rest of the day with you and she doesn’t.”

 

“Very true.” Baekhyun reaches over and ruffles his hair.

 

~

 

He’s scurrying around his room to make sure that everything’s neat because, holy shit, Chanyeol will be here any moment. The two ridiculous things about the situation, though, are that Baekhyun’s room is neat everyday and Chanyeol comes over almost every other day. But still, today is special.

 

He’s freshly showered and still debating on what to wear. Kyungsoo had suggested he just wear his underwear but he feels his cheeks heat up even thinking about it. He decides on some sweats and a t-shirt instead but frowns once he looks in the mirror. Seducing Chanyeol was going to harder in this outfit, but he isn’t brave enough to wear anything more revealing. 

 

Okay, everything is done, all he has to do is wait for Chanyeol and not die of heart palpitations before he gets there. Easier said than done, it seems like. His phone lights up with a notification and it’s a  _ good luck _ text from Kyungsoo. He opens it to respond.

 

_ B: thnx, i feel like the plan is gonna flop tho :( _

 

_ K: no, it isn’t, ur a sexy ass bitch _

_ K: he’s gonna pounce on u as soon as he comes in the door _

 

_ B: i hope so >.< _

 

_ K: i kno so, dw too much, just do it! _

 

_ B: thanks soo _

 

_ K: tell me how it goes!! _

 

_ B: ok! _

 

He nearly throws his phone to hide the evidence when he hears a knock on the door. Gathering himself, he goes and looks through the peephole, confirming that it’s the giant he’s been waiting for. He gets a better look at him once he opens the door and sees that Chanyeol has also just showered, hair still damp, and he’s basically wearing the same thing as Baekhyun, t-shirt and sweats.

 

As soon as he steps into the room, he engulfs Baekhyun’s smaller frame in a hug. Does this count as pouncing? Is Kyungsoo a psychic? Chanyeol ducks his head down to plant a lasting kiss on his lips and he takes the opportunity, deepening the kiss. He snakes his arms up around Chanyeol’s neck and hops up, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

 

Chanyeol is caught off guard and stumbles back a little, chuckling at the smaller’s antics, separating their kiss. “Well, someone’s happy to see me.”

 

“Yes, I am. Let’s go to the bed.”

 

“As you wish, my prince.” This is nothing new, they kiss, cuddle, and laze around on Baekhyun’s bed all the time, so Chanyeol complies, no questions asked.

 

As Chanyeol lays him down, Baekhyun keeps his legs locked around his waist and they end up staying in the same position, just laying instead of standing. As Chanyeol settles himself in between his legs, looking down at him, Baekhyun starts to feel doubtful. 

 

He turns his gaze away, breaking eye contact and Chanyeol caresses his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

 

Baekhyun immediately looks at him again, mustering up a smile, “Nothing, just thinking.”

 

“I know that look, that’s your worried look. Thinking about what, exactly?”

 

“Uh, it’s just one of my classes. Nothing really.” He lies quickly.

 

“It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t have to be stressed out at all today. I’ll take your mind off of it.”

 

Oh, Chanyeol doesn’t even know to what extent Baekhyun wants him to take his mind off of everything else except for him. “Please do.”

 

Chanyeol starts off slowly nipping at his lips before pressing his tongue in and going to work trying to feel and taste every inch of Baekhyun’s mouth. Chanyeol had to be a kissing expert at this point, Baekhyun is convinced. How a man can be so good with his lips, he’ll never know. But maybe it had something to do with the countless hours they’ve practiced. Indeed, practice does make perfect.

 

Chanyeol reluctantly leaves his lips to trail kisses down his neck. A shiver runs up Baekhyun’s spine when he feels Chanyeol lick a strip from the base of his neck up to his jawline. He goes back to the side of his neck, lightly sucking, and Baekhyun whimpers at how good it feels. He’s embarrassed by the sound he made but it doesn’t last long because Chanyeol starts sucking even harder, causing him to moan shamelessly. They’ve never done this before and Baekhyun is wondering if he isn’t the only one with these types of thoughts, recently. Chanyeol is being bold but maybe that’s just because of the special occasion.

 

Chanyeol gets carried away and rolls his hips forward without even realizing, immediately stopping himself. Once could pass for a mistake, but if he continues then it might seem like he’s trying to pressure Baekhyun into something. He detaches himself from the smaller completely, laying beside him, breath uneven.

 

Now that Chanyeol has backed off, clearly apprehensive about going too far, Baekhyun has to make a move to let Chanyeol know his intentions. While he’s in the heat of the moment, and brave enough to do so, he starts rubbing Chanyeol’s thigh suggestively and locks their lips together again. After a while his hand wanders higher and higher until he feels what he’s been looking for underneath his slender fingers. Chanyeol is already half hard and Baekhyun’s chest swells with pride knowing that he’s the reason.

 

“Baek, mmm, your hand, it’s…” Chanyeol gasps into the kiss then, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist to stop the unintended massage the other boy was giving him.

 

“I know.” He says, breathlessly, “Is it okay?” Maybe Chanyeol had stopped because he, himself, was uncomfortable.

 

Chanyeol is taken aback, “I...yes, but, are you sure? I don’t want you to regret anything later. You don’t have to do anything just because I, uh...got overly excited.” His eyes dart around nervously.

 

“Hey, Yeollie boy.” That gets all of Chanyeol’s attention, surprise painted on his face, and Baekhyun can’t hold in his laugh at the cute expression. “I’m more than sure. I didn’t tell you, but, this is the main reason I wanted you to stay over tonight. I wanted to...try things.”

 

Chanyeol is shocked, to say the least, “With me?”

 

“Is there someone else…?” This boy really knows how to rattle Baekhyun’s brain.

 

“No, I meant that I’m very...inexperienced. I don’t know if it’ll be any good.”

 

“Then we’re evenly matched.” Baekhyun smiles endearingly, “Besides, if it’s you, it’ll be good no matter what.”

 

“I hope I don’t disappoint you.” 

 

“You won’t.” Baekhyun reassures him.

 

“Well, what did you want to do?”

 

“Just lay back, I’ll do everything.”

 

“But shouldn’t I-”

 

“No, this is what I want. To make you feel good.” He creeps his hand back to its original position and finds that Chanyeol has gone a bit soft during their talk. He grips him through the fabric and Chanyeol lets out a soft, “Oh!”, clenching his fists at his sides.

 

Baekhyun begins stroking him through the fabric, Chanyeol growing more and more restless each second. 

 

“Baek.” It’s strained, as if it’s taking Chanyeol a lot of concentration to form words.”

 

His head snaps to make eye contact with Chanyeol, “Yes, baby?”

 

“Can I, ah, kiss you?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer with words, closing the space between them instead, languidly kissing Chanyeol and ceasing his hand movements on the outside, choosing to reach beneath the waistband now. The skin on skin contact has Chanyeol sucking in a breath, a new, exciting, and welcomed feeling. Now, when Baekhyun strokes him, he feels it more intensely, making it harder to hold out. It’s not long before he breaks the kiss to utter, “I’m cumming.”

 

Baekhyun increases his speed then, “Do it for me, baby.”

 

That, coupled with Baekhyun leaning down to kiss his adams apple, is what sends him over the edge, spilling on his own abs and t-shirt. Baekhyun brings his hand up to his muth and tentatively licks at the few dots of cum that he has on his fingers and if this isn’t the hottest fucking thing that Chanyeol’s ever seen. Baekhyun, clearly deciding he likes the taste, then leans down and proceeds to lick all the remaining cum off of Chanyeol’s abs. He watches, silently, completely in awe, until he’s done and he tucks Chanyeol neatly back into his pants and boxers. It took him a couple moments to get over his surprise enough to notice Baekhyun’s extremely pleased face.

 

“Did you like it?” Baekhyun bites his lip in uncertainty and Chanyeol questions how he’s gone right back to being his usual, shy self. Like he hadn’t just done things straight out of an erotica novel.

 

“I loved it.” He runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, “You can do that to me whenever you want.”

 

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.” Baekhyun warns, playfully.

 

“I really- it was so different. I mean I’ve...done that before, but just having someone else do it changes the whole experience. And at the end when you, uh...yeah, it was incredible.” He gets up on his elbows, looking deep into Baekhyun’s eyes, “I need to do something for you, you should feel good too.”

 

“Ah, but-”

 

“No buts, it’s your birthday. And, I don’t know if you remember, but I made you a promise a long time ago that I can definitely make good on right now.”  Chanyeol gets on his knees, fingers resting at the waistband of Baekhyun’s sweats.

 

“What promise?”

 

“That one day, I would get on my knees for you so you could look down on me. I may not actually be on my knees but I think it still counts, what do you think?”

 

Baekhyun’s heart is pounding but he’s not doubtful anymore, excited instead. “I think that I’m about to have the experience of a lifetime.”

 

“Hmm, that’s nice that you think so highly of me and my skill set.” He meets Baekhyun’s eyes and then looks down at his own hands, still waiting lower the pants and briefs out of his way. “Can I?” Baekhyun nods and he slowly pulls them down, revealing Baekhyun’s completely erect cock, leaking with pre-cum. Baekhyun’s cheeks have bloomed red like two roses and Chanyeol looks him in the eyes again for permission and when he gets it, he leans down and takes the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around.

 

Nothing could’ve prepared Baekhyun for this feeling. No matter what anyone said, they wouldn’t have been able to describe how absolutely amazing Chanyeol’s mouth would feel around him or how spine tingling it would feel to know that Chanyeol had such an intense hunger for him and only him. Baekhyun is back to his shameless moaning and as Chanyeol bobs his head up and down, curling his tongue sinfully and hollowing his cheeks, Baekhyun is starting to think his boyfriend must be a blowjob expert too.

 

Chanyeol, eyes closed in concentration, with a mouth full of dick is probably the best thing he’s ever seen in his entire life and he wants to preserve the memory forever. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t cum already or, really, how he hadn’t cum the second Chanyeol’s mouth touched him. But with that thought in mind it only takes a few more pulls of Chanyeol’s lips and a few more glides of his tongue and he has Baekhyun cumming in his mouth, Chanyeol not letting a drop escape.

 

When he comes down from his high, Chanyeol is laying next to him again. “How was that?”

 

“You’re a dick sucking angel, I love you so much.” Baekhyun says drowsily.

 

Chanyeol laughs, “Why, thank you. And I love you too.” Chanyeol kisses his cheek, “Thank you for today, and thank you for loving me.”

 

Baekhyun wants to tell Chanyeol that he doesn’t have to thank him and that he should be the one thanking Chanyeol for loving him instead. But sleep wins over his wants and he’s breathing deeply, eyes closed, seconds before he can respond.

 

“Always so cute.” Chanyeol kisses his forehead before drawing the blankets over them and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, joining him in dreamland.


End file.
